The Fire Dragon Slayer's Heroic Journey
by Mamenchia
Summary: July X777. On that day in a forest of fiore, a ten year old Natsu Dragneel was desperately searching for his missing dragon parent when all of a sudden. "OOOOIIIIIIII IGNEEL! WHERE DID YOU GO! huh? what's this? *sniff sniff* doesn't real- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or My Hero Academia
1. chapter 1

"IGNEEL!!!! IGNEEL WHERE ARE YOU! A ten year old boy clad in light brown shorts, a red coat and sandals along with a white muffler with black stripes that almost made it look like Lizard scales, was running through the forest, searching for his father. "Damn it even his scent is gone."

He slowed down to a stop as he looked to the ground with a downcast expression on his face. A lone tear trailed down his cheek in confusion and sadness at his father's sudden disappearance. "Was it because it was I too weak. Or was it just cause I wasn't good enough! WHY!" He screamed to the Blue sky as if hoping to get an answer.

He rubbed his tears away while shaking his head. His eyes suddenly held a great deal of determination "I'll find you one day Igneel. Because I'm your son and a dragon slayer!" He continued walking through the forest when all of a sudden, the boy jumped slightly as a dark purple smog, shaped in an oval appeared in mid-air.

"Woah what's this? Some kind of food? Igneel never said anything about this thing." He sniffed it before he blinked in confusion. 'This thing doesn't have a scent? Weird.' The young dragon slayer tilted his head in thought before shrugging. "Oh well. Bottoms up!" He exclaimed cheerfully. He moved his head in to eat whatever he found when his head got sucked in and wouldn't come out.

He started flailing his arms and grabbing the gas in an attempt to break free but alas, it was all for naught. Eventually his whole body got sucked in and he vanished, along with the mysterious gas without a trace.

At A Park In Japan

"K-Kachan stop it. Your making him cry. I-if you won't stop. I w-won't forgive you." There in the park a ten year old Izuku Midoriya. He had curly green hair and matching emerald green eyes while his face was accompanied by freckles.

Behind him was a kid (A.N. a side character who i will not describe) on the ground crying. In front of Izuku was a boy also his age with spiky beige hair and red eyes which were currently busy glaring at Izuku while his face contorted in a sneer. Bakugou Katsuki, Izuku's apparent 'childhood friend' was once again picking on a kid weaker than him. "Don't you get it deku. I thought you learned your lesson when you tried defending that last kid back when we were four. Looks like I'll have to give you a repeat of what you got out of that."

Izuku was shaking in place. He knew he was gonna get beat up just like last time. He knew he wouldn't change anything even when he stepped up. He knew, but was it so wrong to do what he thought was right? That's why he refused to move. Even when his legs were trembling in place, because that's what All Might would have done. Katsuki charged towards Izuku while said boy was closing his eyes in fear. Because of this, he failed to notice the tuff of salmon pink hair that popped out from the bushes.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU BASTARD!" The two childhood 'friends' both turned their head to the bushes in surprise only to see a boy their age in weird looking clothes in their minds and untamable spiky salmon pink that spiked in weirder directions than Katsuki's hair. He didn't look to happy if the glare he sent Katsuki was anything to go by. Katsuki only glared back defiantly and arrogantly.

"Like it matters to you pinky. Screw off and mind your own buisness." Katsuki replied back. While Izuku was relieved the rosette stepped in, he was also worried. Said rosette had a tick mark on his forehead and he narrowed his eyes anime style. (A.N. white eyes, no pupils and shark teeth. You know, the usual.) "What did you call me you bastard! Why don't you come over here and make me!"

Katsuki wore a simlar expression on his face and he decided to do just that. He leaped over to natsu with explosions in hand to blast him away. "WELL THEN I'LL DO JUST THAT!!" he thrust his hand forward causing the area in front of him to explode. His childhood friend's eyes widened in horror. 'I should have been the one to take that. Not that guy! Oh no he's in trouble.' thought the mentally panicking Izuku. If only those two knew how much their lives would change just from this encounter.

As Katauki was grinning triumphantly, thinking he got the pest to pipe down, his grin faltered as an audible gulp could be heard within the explosion.

SLLLLUUUUUPPPPPP

The explosion swirled and seemed to gather at one point. What he and Izuku saw was mind boggling to them and would be for any other sane person. The boy was EATING Katsuki's explosion. The rosette gulped down what was left of the explosion before letting out a burp and he gave a toothy grin to both boys before he set his gaze on Katsuki. "Thank you for the meal! Now that i've eaten i'm all fired up! Now-" his fist was set ablaze as he looked at Katsuki, who took a few steps back in surprise, with a feral grin.

"Let's do this! Fire Dragon's-" He charged and would have nailed the poor boy when a sudden shout was heard from the sidewalk. "And just what do you think you boys are doing!" That put a halt to the rosette. He turned to the voice and saw a man in a blue uniform and a similar blue caap. This was the patrol officer who came after receiving complaints about multiple explosions in the park.

He looked to the crying boy behind Izuku and ran over to him to check up on him. "There there. Tell me who your parents are and I'll take you to them." The boy nodded and decided to follow the officer. The officer turned to the three boys. Two out of three glaring at each other. He sighed in annoyance before calling out to them. "If I see another incident like this again, I'll make sure you don't get off so easily."

Katsuki scoffed before he walked off. The patrol officer also taking off to take the crying boy to his parents leaving Izuku and the rosette alone in the park. Izuku turned his head nervously to the boy while poking his fingers together. Onyx eyes met emerlad green eyes. "Uhhh. Ummmm. T-thank you f-for standing up to him. K-Kacchan does that sometimes so I'm usually the one who ends up d-dealing with him." Izuku decided not to mention how each time he got beat to a pulp.

He gulped before stretching his hand out for a handshake. "My n-name's Izuku Midoriya. You had an awesome quirk by the way. I h-hope we can be friends. If you want to of course!" The rosette only grinned toothily while shaking Izuku's hand. "Hi! My name's Natsu Dragneel! The Fire Dragon Slayer!" He proudly exclaimed while Izuku's eyes widened in awe until Natsu's head tilted and asked a question he thought he wouldn't hear coming from the rosette.

"And what's a quirk? Is that food?"

At The Midoriya Household

Inko Midoriya, a skinny woman with green hair a bit paler than Izuku's, the same green eyes. was sitting on the sofa, watching some TV when she heard knocking and a shout. "MOOOOM" she went to open the door and was greeted to the sight of a her smiling son Izuku and a kid beside him with his hands behind his head, grinning at her. She was quite surprised at the sight since Izuku was usually bullied for not having a quirk. Something she stilled blamed herself for.

Izuku gestured to his friend while the Natsu waved at her. "Mom this is Natsu Dragneel and I said he can come over here. Is that okay mom?" His eyes shone apologetically for suddenly asking this of her. Inko merely smiled happily at Izuku's new friend. "Of course he can, but only if his parents allow it." She looked at Natsu only to see him with a sad frown on his face.

Izuku went up to his mom and whispered in her ear. "He said his dad left him so now he has nowhere to go." Inko covered her mouth as she gasped, clearly hoping she heard wrong. She pulled him in for a hug which he hesitantly returned. "You poor thing. Come inside. I'm sure we can talk about it and we would be happy to listen if your willing to talk.

They made themselves comfortable on the sofa while Inko brought them some juice. "So Natsu, what happened? Did your father hurt you? Did he do anyhing to you? What about the rest of your family?" She started firing question after question at the poor boy. After awhile she calmed down and smiled sheepishly at him. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about my son's new friend. He doesn't have much so I'm just worried for you."

Natsu looked at Izuku in confusion "That doesn't make any sense. Why doesn't Izuku have any friends? He's a nice guy." Izuku looked surprised, but grateful to Natsu. Inko smiled sadly. "Izuku is quirkless. He's different from everyone else. People think he's nothing special." Natsu blinked.

"But he's like a hero." That was a simple statement, and yet it caused both Izuku and his mom's eyes widen. Natsu, not knowing how much meaning his statement meant to them continued. "Back at the park, he stood up to this jerk who made another kid cry when no one else would." Inko smiled down at Izuku proudly while Izuku let a tear roll down his cheek.

"Why would your father abandon someone so sweet like you Natsu?" She asked in concern. Natsu looked to the floor as he answered. "I don't know. He just disappeared." Inko and Izuku were shocked that someone would just disappear on their child like that.

"B-but nobody should abandon their child like that! What kind of person would do that!?" Natsu looked back up at her with a grin "Oh Igneel wasn't a person. He said my human parents left me in the forest where he found me." He told her. Inko blinked before looking at Izuku who looked just as confused as she was.

Natsu stretched his arms out and proudly yelled "Igneel is a Fire Dragon!" Izuku was gaping at Natsu and looked at him in awe while Inko looked at him in skeptical shock. "A Dragon!? Are you sure? How did he teach you to read and write?" Natsu looked up at her, a bit angry she doubted him. "He was a dragon and he did teach me to read and write! I'm just not good at it."

He stood up amd turned his back to her as Izuku looked at him worried. Natsu's shoulders started trembling a bit. "If it's food names then I can remember it. Hamburger, spaghetti, cookies, cake, rice bowl and- and- well it's not my fault I only know food names! But Igneel really did teach me." The sight of a crying Natsu melted Inko's heart. 'G-Gah! So cute. Too cute to be lying.' She went and hugged Natsu while patting his back.

She smiled comfortingly down at Natsu. "It's okay I believe you. I was just surprised your father is a Dragon Natsu. Don't cry because I bet you father would want you to keep on smiling." Natsu broke the hug before pouting at her. "I wasn't crying." Inko giggled at that. Izuku smiled at his mom before calling out to Natsu. "H-hey, wanna go up to my room?" He asked shyly.

At this, the young Dragon Slayer perked up. "Ok. Lets go!"

When they entered, Natsu looked around and saw the same muscular blonde man everywhere. The man had his hair shaped in a V in the front of his head and he had tanned skin and a permanent looking grin on his face. You couldn't see his eyes because they were somehow shadowed as if they weren't even there.

"Woah. Who's this guy Izuku?" Izuku looked like he had just been asked the dumbest question ever. "First you don't know what a quirk is and now you don't know All Might? He's the greatest Hero ever! He saved thousands of people all by himself!"

Natsu looked in awe at the figures and posters. "That's so cool! Alright now I really wanna fight him!" Izuku sweatdropped. "F-F-F-Fight him!? But why? He's really strong and I don't think you can win." He tried convincing Natsu only to add fuel to the fire

"So he IS strong. NOW I REALLY WANNA FIGHT HIM!! I'M ALL FIRED UP! WATCH OUT ALL MIGHT! DAHAHAHAHAHA!" he yelled out.

Meanwhile Inko seemed to be listening with an amused smile on her lips. 'Although he is rash and seems reckless, hopefully he can break Izuku out of his shell. Natsu Midoriya huh? Doesn't sound so bad' she grinned. Apparently Natsu's grin is infectious. 'Looks like I have a new son to look after.'

 ** _A.N. This is a story I started on Wattpad as Supremetroll101. I decided to take it here cuz why not._** ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or My Hero Academia_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Splash!_

A foot slams onto a puddle showing the clear blue sky, causing ripples to form.

 _Splash!_

Another foot slams down onto the puddle. Two boys can be seen running on the sidewalk with their hair shadowing their eyes and a smile on their faces. One of them had curly green hair and freckles on his face, wearing a black uniform with yellow buttons and a yellow backpack. The other boy had pink hair, wearing the same uniform with a green backpack and his signature white scarf.

A truck drives by and changes the scene to both boys marching in place, by a traffic light waiting for the neon walk light to appear. When said light appears, both take off and run by a Sakura tree. This time their eyes could be seen. The boy with green hair had matching emerald, green eyes. The rosette, although matching with his hair, had fitting onyx eyes.

They arrive to a scene where a giant with purple hair and a snout, roars towards the sky. The two boys are shown to be at Tatooin Station.

The green haired boy spoke in awe.

"That's a huge villain!" The rosette grinned, excited. "I wonder how strong he is. I wish I could take him on" he muttered dissapointingly before turning to the boy next to him,

once again grinning "Hey Izuku, do you think I could take him on?"

The boy now identified as Izuku sighed "Can't you be satisfied with just watching Natsu. The last time you tried to fight a villain, you ended up attacking the hero instead while grinning the whole time so the police thought you were an accomplice."

The rosette, now identified as Natsu grew a tick mark at the memory "Stupid cops kept me for 2 hours. It's not my fault the hero looked shadier than the villain." He pouted at not being able to fight while Izuku sweat dropped. "Fine. So who do ya think's coming this time?"

 ** _You see the sun rise_**

 _With a shiny gold background, Izuku's curly green hair is shown as he lifts up his face, and his Emerald eyes seem to shine as he stares at the back of All Might_

 ** _A new days upon you_**

 ** _You bite your nails and_**

 _All Might slowly turns his head to the side. The screen switches to Izuku's back as a rosette walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder._

 ** _Your kness start to tremble_**

 ** _The time is upon you_**

 _Izuku turns to look at the grinning face of Natsu. Natsu gives him a thumbs up to which he smiles at._

 ** _To show them what you can do_**

 ** _And soon they will know that_**

 _Both boys turn to look at All Might as his permanently, smiling face looks at them with one eye. Izuku's smiles with more confidence while Natsu's is more challenging. They both start to dash at All Might with their hands stretched towards him._

 ** _The day has come!_**

 _The screen flips between the U.A.students unil the title screen My Hero Academia is shown._

 ** _Late into the night_**

 ** _I hear it storming_**

 _The city is shown at night with rainfall. Izuku can be seen on a bridge, looking at the sky_

 ** _An end to the rain_**

 ** _Is what I pray_**

 ** _And i'm hoping_**

 _He lowers his rain soaked head to the ground with a downcast expression as he slowly starts walking._

 ** _Now I feel the preasure of the city_**

 ** _Oh, how it eats me whole!_**

 _As he walks, the screen shows the many notebooks he has from 01-13._

 ** _So many names and faces_**

 ** _Sleepless nights_**

 ** _Spent in unknown places_**

 _A hand finds it's way on his hair causing Izuku to lower his head even further as it ruffles his hair. A flash of pink runs ahead of him as Izuku lifts his head to see Natsu running ahead, grinning at him. Izuku smiles back and runs after him._

 ** _And everyday_**

 ** _I walk straight into the great unknown_**

 _The background changes to white and Izuku's feet is shown slowly coming to a stop._

 ** _I'm not to blame_**

 _Izuku is shown as a child staring at Katsuki who stares right back. With a black lightning like line seperating them down the middle of the screen_

 ** _I'm gonna take a stand_**

 _Izuku and Katsuki switch places and change into teens, back to back. Both boys wear the same black uniform and are looking down, wearing a frown. Where Katsuki's is an uninterested one, while Izuku's is more uncertain._

 ** _You say my name_**

 _The screen zooms in on their faces a bit. Both boys are in different clothes and are wearing the same gray uniform. Izuku's face takes on a more resolute look, while Katsuki's shows a little annoyance._

 ** _I'm telling you to reach out and_**

 _Katsuki grits his teeth while Izuku's narrows his eyes in determination._

 ** _Finally take my hand!_**

 _Both boys turn around but this time in their hero costumes. Their fists collide and the screen explodes and changes to a mysterious man with a hand on his face, head and shoulders, reaching his actual hand up to the sky. The background changes to a hand curling into a fist, leading to All Might as he pulls back and punches and blows away multiple villains._

 ** _Colliding fists_**

 ** _They're what's gonna make you_**

 _A bulky dark creature, with its brain shown on its head and eyes in its brain. It has a beak with teeth showing as the creature charges at All Might and engages him in a brawl._

 ** _You grit your teeth or_**

 ** _They're gonna break you_**

 _The scene changes to a bar and a humanoid purple gas creature is shown in a bartenders outfit before the gas on his head levitates up and glowing yellow eyes appear and narrow._

 ** _The time is upon you_**

 _A man with red eyes and wavy hair shooting up9 appears and fights off villains using the bandages wrapped around him and combat techniques._

 ** _To show them what you can do_**

 ** _You're breaking the mold_**

 ** _To show you're not them_**

 _Izuku's back is shown as he runs towards the blue sky with Natsu not too far behind._

 ** _Will we break through?_**

 ** _I don't know don't know_**

 _The screen shows the different U.A. students showing off their abilities on by one as they make their way towards the sky_

 ** _The bells are ringing_**

 ** _Come out and play now_**

 ** _The time is upon you_**

 _Izuku and Natsu is shown running, as their U.A. uniform change into their hero costumes._

 ** _To show them what you can do_**

 ** _And soon they will know that_**

 _Izuku reels his fist back and Natsu doing he same wih his head._

 ** _The day has come!_**

\--

 _The screen shows Izuku punching forward with his fist changing between All Might's fist and his own. As Natsu slowly lets out a roar, his entire body switches between his own and a red dragon on all fours. It has webbed ears, a beige jaw stretching down to it's stomach showing its cross scar, and its wings spread out before shooting fire out of its mouth, continuing to switch between the dragon and Natsu. The screen switches between the U.A. students getting into battle ready stances until the background settles onto U.A. high with all its students and All Might, with Izuku and Natus in front._

=

A flash of light was shown. The scene changed to a hospital with one of the windows shining light.

"It all began in China, Qingqing city."

In the room, a baby with a little patch of brown hair on his/her (not confirmed whether the baby was a boy or a girl) head. The baby was smiling as his/her body was shining light.

"There was news that a baby that gave off light was born."

A man was shown panicking with an arrow pointing towards him labeled, 'Papa'

The scene changed to kids performing acts like creating fire, ice, and telekinesis.

"Ever since then, superpowers were discovered in various places, and time passed without the cause being identified."

The earth was shown spinning, before the moon blocked the view. The moon moved out of the way as the earth was in view along with the horizon

"Before we knew it, the supernatural became normal, and dreams became reality."

A cape waved by and changed the scene to show the chest and waist of a bulky man walking forward, wearing a red and white costume, with yellow belts and gloves, along with a blue cape

"The world has become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the world's population now has some kind of special trait."

The back of the man is shown. He had short blonde hair covering the back of his neck, while the front hair was shot up to form a 'V' shape. The man stop in front of a door, which slowly opened up

"In this world swirling with chaos, a profession everyone once dreamed about and admired came into the limelight."

As the door opened, light shone through and slowly enveloped the bulky man as only his silhouette and his cape, waving back freely could be seen, until the light covered his entire body and changed the scene back to the giant villain.

The villain roared once more, and destroyed the transmission tower around him. Foot steps could be heard as a bulky man in a costume appeared running towards the giant.

"That profession is..."

The man came to a stop and smashed his fists together and caught the transmission tower the giant destroyed. Dust appeared on the ground where the man stood.

Someone in the crowd yelled out "Oh, It's Death Arms!" The crowd and cop-who was stopping the crowd from going any further- looked on in awe.

"He carries out justice through his great physical strength- The Punching Hero!"

All of a sudden, a line of water appeared in front of the crowd, preventing them from going any further.

"Everyone, this is dangerous. Stay back, stay back." A voice calmly told the crowd. Following the line of water lead to a hose for a hand and someone dressed as a firefighter.

"The rescue specialist, Backdraft, is here too!"

Izuku attempted to look past the crowd which Natsu took notice of.

"But man, turning into a monster's an amazing quirk." A random man complimented like the scene was an everyday thing.

"What did he do?" Someone asked.

"He stole someone's bag and went out of control when he was cornered."

The man looked on in disbelief. "A quirk like that, and he's a bag snatcher?"

Natsu mentally wondered the same thing. He looked dissapointed 'Wow this guy sounds pathetic.' Natsu looked at Izuku, who still didn't get a clear view. All of a sudden, Natsu had an idea. He grinned before scooping Izuku off the ground. Izuku yelped in surprise and found himself on the rosette's shoulders.

Izuku gained an embarassed blush before speaking down to Natsu "N-Natsu, put me down! This isn't something people see everyday!"

Natsu merely grinned. "And you think people gathering up just to watch a giant villain rampage throughout the city should be?" That got Izuku to blink. He sighed in defeat before getting comfortable. "Fine but please don't do this everytime this happens. It's embarassing."

If anything, Natsu's grin widened.

"Awww is wittle broccoli growing up into a big boy now? Before I know it you'll be saying you don't need your big bro around anymore." Natsu wipes away a fake tear in mock sadness. "They grow up so fast."

Izuku cheeks burned at the teasing, and the childhood nickname. He bonked Natsu on the head.

"S-shut up! I thought I told you to stop with the nicknames bubblegum!"

Natsu merly laughed at the banter between them while Izuku had an iritated look on his face. He started walking into the crowd with Izuku in tow, getting people to look at them strangely. Izuku tried to hide himself with his backpack while watching the villain to no avail. 'How did I get myself into this?' He Mentally questioned himself.

On the way, a blur shot past the crowd in the air, nearly hitting Izuku on the head, which Natsu took notice of.

Irritated, Natsu yelled at the blur "Hey! Watch where you're going you stupid showoff!" While Natsu was too busy yelling at the blur, Izuku noticed something in front of them which caused him to panic and jump off Natsu. He backed away just as They turned their heads towards Natsu, and in a flash, Natsu found himself in a crater, on the ground with multiple bumps and bruises on his head.

He groaned and looked up to his attackers. They were none other then,

Fangirls. And they didn't look too happy if the dark aura, and narrowed red demon eyes was a clue. "Don't insult Kamui-sama you stupid nobody!!!" They turned towards Kamui and their dark aura was replaced with a pink one with hearts "KYYYYAAAA!! YOU CAN DO IT KAMUI-SAMA!"

Izuku sweatdropped and helped Natsu up. "I thought you would steer clear of try hard fangirls after the last time you did something stupid in front of a group of them." Natsu glared at the fangirls. "Why don't I don't see those... things fighting off evil? One minute their beating on me with the strength of All Might and the next their 'innocent' girls fangirling over a hero. Just like mom when she's angry, but less scarier than her. Feminine fury is scary."

He shuddered at the memory of his angry mom when he destroyed some private property while 'playing' with Katsuki. 'Not like the walking firework's mom was any less scarier.'

Kamui, a wood man jumped onto the bridge, before he was forced to jump away when a hand crashed onto the ledge he was standing on. The giant turned towards the hero in mid-air and roared again "GET AWAY!"

Izuku and Natsu squeezed through the crowd and got to the front. The boys looked up towards the scene and Izuku wondered aloud "Who's fighting?"

The villain tried to punch Kamui only for the hero to dodge and stretched his arm to grab a ledge and get some distance away from the villain.

"Kamui Woods!"

Izuku continued speaking, not noticing the old man beside him.

"The young and talented rising star!"

The old man looked amused. He spoke to Izuku and got the said boy's attention. "You were the one asking but gave a perfect commentary kid." He pointed towards Izuku. "Your a fanboy aren't you?"

Izuku became flustered which Natsu always found fun to watch "Uh, well..." He looked away with an little blush on his face.

Kamui woods ran towards the giant which he saw. He brought his hand down on Kamui only to have him jump on his hand and continue his trek towards the villain. He jumped up and stretched his hand, binding the villain's wrist. The villain shot his hand to the side causing Kamui to fly through the air and let go of the villain. He landed in a crouched position with his hand on the ground.

Kamuo looked up to the villain and listed off his crimes "Illegal use of powers during rush hour and robbery resulting in bodily injury." He lifted his arm in front of his face dramatically and with equal drama said "You are the incarnation of evil." He threw his arm to the side and the wood started to growing and becoming more root like.

Excited, Izuku pointed and called out "Ah, here it comes!" Natsu was grinning in anticipation 'Cool! Is he some kind of tree? What's happening?' He wondered. The old man put a hand to his mouth and yelled "Show us something flashy tree man!" Izuku pulled back his hand into a fist "Pre-emptive..." He muttered

Kamui pulls his arm back and continues where Izuku left off

"...Binding..."

He shoots his arm forward and the wood shoots out towards the villain .

"...Lacquered chain prison!"

The villain lifts his arm in front of his face in an attempt to block the attack.

Natsu's nose twitches and he smells someone else closing in on the villain and he looked towards the scent. All of the sudden, a female giant appears in the air falling towards the villain, in a skin tight suit with matching dark purple horns, and pale blonde, wavy hair which was flowing back with the wind. She had her foot stretched out and yelled "Canyon Canon!"

She kicks the villain off he bridge while Kamui's attack, mid way just stopped.

Izuku and the old man's face were frozen bewteen anticipation of Kamui's attack, and disbelief of the sudden entrance. Natsu just started laughing at the entrance, and the faces of his brother and the old man.

Death Arms had a small sweatdrop on his face which was saying 'Really' all over it

Backdraft... well you couldn't really see his face due to the mask but you get the point.

Kamui was still in his pose, his attack still frozen mid way. "Huh?"

The female giant landed on her feet. Her hair reaching her lower back. As she stood up, multiple men with camera's forming a line suddenly appeared in front, and behind Izuku.

All chanting "Here it is, here it is, here it is, here it is." They took many photo's of the giant beauty.

"Today is the day of my debut." She turned her head towards the crowd. "My name is Mt. Lady" she winks and give the men a better view of her ass.

"A pleasure to make your ass-quaintance"

More men appear and take more photos, once again chanting the same line. The old man had a little blush on his face while Izuku searched for something in his backpack. Natsu just looked around in confusion.

"What's wrong with these guys? Why didn't they do this with Kamui?" Izuku just sighed at his brother's dense nature while the old man stared at Natsu blankly. 'Someone's hormones don't seem to be doing their job properly.' He thought

Kamui, still in the same position muttered in disbelief "Sh-she took the credit..."

Mt. Lady could be seen waving towards the crowd as the narrator once again spoke

"Along with the superpowers came the explosive increase in crime."

Mt. Lady shrunk back down to regualar size.

"As the country was stuck in the slow process of drastic law reforms courageous people performing heroic acts from out of comic books."

In the middle of the crowd, the shrunken villain was shown with his mouth and hands binded by tough looking material. Photographers surrounding Mt. Lady as she waves to the crowd.

"Guarding about superpowers and defending against evil. Heroes were soon accepted by the public, and it was established as an official position. Based on their performance, they are paid by the government and gain renown among the masses."

At that moment, Mt. Lady's angelic smile changed into a devilish smirk with Kamui seen in the background, and yet somehow in the spotlight at the same time, on his knees.

Izuku could be seen by the crater taking notes. "Giantification huh? She looks like she'll be popular, and it's an amazing quirk, but thinking about the damage to the city that'll go hand and hand with that. Its use might be limited? No, whether or not she can control the size..." Suddenly, he feels a hand push his head down and ruffle his hair. He somehow managed to look up to Natsu's amused face.

"Natsu wha-" "Ya know, It's pretty funny to watch you mutter while taking notes, but aren't you trying to get rid of that habit?" Izuku flails his arms until he finally slaps Natsu's arm off and points an accusing finger towards him. "H-hey! I can't help it just as much as you can't help your stupidly loud snoring!"

Natsu scowled playfully. "Oh I see how it is. C'mere you!" He lunges at Izuku as said boy yelped and tried to get away to no avail, leaving him to suffer Natsu's noogie. "A-ah! Get off of me!"

The old man looks towards them with a smile, but notices Izuku's notebook "Hey wait you're taking notes? You wanna be a hero?" The brothers stop their tussle to look at the old man. Natsu looked wary since he knew and saw how many times Izuku was told he couldn't be a hero while Izuku wasn't as wary, but more curious.

The old man gives him a thumbs up and says "That's great! You can do it!"

Izuku smiled gratefully while Natsu grins at the old timer. "Yes! I'll do my best!" Izuku felt a warmth in his chest knowing someone other than Natsu believes he can be a hero. Even if the old man doesn't know he's quirkless

The rosette smiles at his brother before turning to the old man. "Ya know, your pretty cool for someone who looks ready to kick the bucket old timer." Izuku smacks Natsu on the head for his disrespect. "Baka don't say that Natsu."

The old man merely laughs at them. "Hey hey, I'm not that old. I'm only 43 here. I ain't planning on kicking the bucket anytime soon." Izuki nods his head rapidly not wanting to be as disrespectful as Natsu towards one of the only people who believe in him. He turns to leave. "C'mon Natsu, schools about to start." Natsu runs after his little bro. "Dang I forgot about school. Wait up!"

As the old man watches them leave, the old man blinked as he could have sworn, in place of the rosette was the image of a Dragon, grinning back at the old man. He smiles and looks towards the sky. "How long has it been since I've been living here?" He chuckles to himself. "That boy... he somewhat reminds me of you Igneel."

 ** _A.N. So, how'd ya think of this chapter? I decided it'd be an interesting turn of events if the old man was more than, well. An old man. I'm kinda winging it with this. So i have a few ideas on what to do with the old timer, but i still wanna hear some of your ideas. If you think Izuku's a little OOC, i just wanna tell ya this is how he'll act some of the time with Natsu, since Natsu is the one he's most comfortable with seeing as how they are brothers if you didn't catch on._**

 ** _I can't promise a chapter every specific time or date, so it could get inconsistent. Just a heads up. Look forward to next chapter._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or My Hero Academia_**


	3. Chapter 3

You see the sun rise

With a shiny gold background, Izuku's curly green hair is shown as he lifts up his face, and his Emerald eyes seem to shine as he stares at the back of All Might

A new days upon you

You bite your nails and

All Might slowly turns his head to the side. The screen switches to Izuku's back as a rosette walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Your kness start to tremble

The time is upon you

Izuku turns to look at the grinning face of Natsu. Natsu gives him a thumbs up to which he smiles at.

To show them what you can do

And soon they will know that

Both boys turn to look at All Might as his permanently, smiling face looks at them with one eye. Izuku's smiles with more confidence while Natsu's is more challenging. They both start to dash at All Might with their hands stretched towards him.

The day has come!

The screen flips between the U.A.students unil the title screen My Hero Academia is shown.

Late into the night

I hear it storming

The city is shown at night with rainfall. Izuku can be seen on a bridge, looking at the sky

An end to the rain

Is what I pray

And i'm hoping

He lowers his rain soaked head to the ground with a downcast expression as he slowly starts walking.

Now I feel the preasure of the city

Oh, how it eats me whole!

As he walks, the screen shows the many notebooks he has from 01-13.

So many names and faces

Sleepless nights

Spent in unknown places

A hand finds it's way on his hair causing Izuku to lower his head even further as it ruffles his hair. A flash of pink runs ahead of him as Izuku lifts his head to see Natsu running ahead, grinning at him. Izuku smiles back and runs after him.

And everyday

I walk straight into the great unknown

The background changes to white and Izuku's feet is shown slowly coming to a stop.

I'm not to blame

Izuku is shown as a child staring at Katsuki who stares right back. With a black lightning like line seperating them down the middle of the screen

I'm gonna take a stand

Izuku and Katsuki switch places and change into teens, back to back. Both boys wear the same black uniform and are looking down, wearing a frown. Where Katsuki's is an uninterested one, while Izuku's is more uncertain.

You say my name

The screen zooms in on their faces a bit. Both boys are in different clothes and are wearing the same gray uniform. Izuku's face takes on a more resolute look, while Katsuki's shows a little annoyance.

I'm telling you to reach out and

Katsuki grits his teeth while Izuku's narrows his eyes in determination.

Finally take my hand!

Both boys turn around but this time in their hero costumes. Their fists collide and the screen explodes and changes to a mysterious man with a hand on his face, head and shoulders, reaching his actual hand up to the sky. The background changes to a hand curling into a fist, leading to All Might as he pulls back and punches and blows away multiple villains.

Colliding fists

They're what's gonna make you

A bulky dark creature, with its brain shown on its head and eyes in its brain. It has a beak with teeth showing as the creature charges at All Might and engages him in a brawl.

You grit your teeth or

They're gonna break you

The scene changes to a bar and a humanoid purple gas creature is shown in a bartenders outfit before the gas on his head levitates up and glowing yellow eyes appear and narrow.

The time is upon you

A man with red eyes and wavy hair shooting up9 appears and fights off villains using the bandages wrapped around him and combat techniques.

To show them what you can do

You're breaking the mold

To show you're not them

Izuku's back is shown as he runs towards the blue sky with Natsu not too far behind.

Will we break through?

I don't know don't know

The screen shows the different U.A. students showing off their abilities on by one as they make their way towards the sky

The bells are ringing

Come out and play now

The time is upon you

Izuku and Natsu is shown running, as their U.A. uniform change into their hero costumes.

To show them what you can do

And soon they will know that

Izuku reels his fist back and Natsu doing he same wih his head.

The day has come!

"I have these sheets to help you plan for your future but..."

Whatever time and work the teacher put onto these sheets was soon a waste as he just threw them up with a smile.

"Your all pretty much aiming to be heroes right?"

The class erupted in cheers and could be seen showing some... unique quirks. All except 3 students. Can you guess who?

"Yes yes, you all have amazing quirks! No using them in class though."

Through the cheers, an arrogant voice spoke out. "Sensei, please dom't lump me in with these extras." The class turned to Katsuki, shouting denials while Katsuki just looked like he was really enjoying it.

"All you extras can just shut your mouth!" He yelled back at them. The teacher inspected a certain piece of paper. "Bakugo's going to U.A. high huh." At that, the class changed their angry looks to looks of shock. A certain rosette was fast asleep showing how little he cared. Izuku though was far more nervous now that he knew Katsuki was going to U.A. high for some reason.

"U.A. high? isn't there only a 0.02% chance of getting in?" Some random classmate wondered aloud. "And this is exactly way you guys are only extras." He jumped from his seat to the desk and posed. "I aced the mock test for U.A. high. I'll be the only person who got into U.A. from this school. My name will be inscribed in the history books AND I WILL SURPASS ALL MIGHT!!"

At the words 'surpass' and 'All Might' the bubble coming from Natsu's nose popped, causing him to wake up. The class could only stare oddly at the only boy who could sleep through Katsuki's rant and their cheers.

He looked around groggily, before setting his eyes on Katsuki, who glared right back at his half awoken look. The rosette blinked. He rubbed his eyes before just staring at Katsuki. He looked to the teacher in confusion. "Oi teach, is the walking firework in his right mind? Why's he standing on his desk and actually look like he's ready to play the part of his nickname? The hell happened while I was asleep?" He asked dumbly.

The class just laughed their asses off at Natsu's remark about 'the walking firework.' Even Izuku couldn't help but crack a smile, while Katsuki was just seething in anger. The teacher looked curiously at another piece of paper in his hand. He was about to speak but got interupted by the explosive teen.

"Like it matters now extra. Your probably going to some stupid school for nobody's like the nobody you are!" Natsu tilted his head. "But I thought you were planning on going to U.A. like me and Izuku." The green haired boy twitched in his seat while the whole class froze and turned to the boy.

They laughed harder than Natsu's insult to Katsuki. Natsu narrowed his eyes on the class. Just when he was going to step in, Katsuki slammed his hand on Izuku's desk with an enraged look on his face and blew it up, causing Izuku to fall on his butt.

"Don't joke around with me Deku! Your a quirkless nobody so how can you stand in the same ring as me? HUH!?" Smoke was coming out of Katsuki's hand and if looks could kill, Izuku would've died ten times already.

Izuku started backing up against the wall while waving his hand. "N-no, your w-wrong Kacchan. It's not like i'm trying to compete with you and besides..." he trailed off and looked to the ground. "It's been a dream of mine since i was a kid a-and you never now unless you try." The class could be seen behind Katsuki glaring at Izuku along with the explosive teen.

"Don't know until you try? Are you here to take the test for fu-" "Oi." One simple word, just barely above a whisper, and yet the whole class, sans Katsuki, froze at the voice. They slowly turned to the source of the voice hoping it wasn't who they think it was.

Everyone, friend or not, knew Natsu was either just below loud, loud, or really loud when he talked but never quiet. In all their years knowing the boy, the class has never heard Natsu speak quietly unless it was in his sleep. Hearing a deathly calm and quiet voice come out of him scared them, especially when they knew how protective Natsu was of Izuku.

Natsu's hair was shadowing his eyes as he stood up and slowly walked towards Katsuki. Said boy merely turned around to glare at Natsu. "What do you want fire breath? Your in the same boat as the damn nerd. Eating fire? What kind of a joke is that!"

Natsu clenched his fist. Since he first came here as a child, his magic stopped working. The time when he first met Izuku and Katsuki was the only exception for some reason. He was resistant to fire and could eat it, but that was about it. He was seriously nerfed since coming here. Not that he regrets coming to japan. He's been trying to get his powers back to no avail. He still has yet to give up. How could he? His magic was the only memento he had of his father apart from his scarf.

He punched his fist into his palm and glared back at Katsuki. "It's enough to take care of a walking landmine that's for sure." That grated on Katsuki's nerves. It was a reminder that his quirk had no effect on the rosette.

Before it could escalate any further, the teacher finally stepped in. "Dragneel, Bakugo, get to your seats now!"

After glaring at each other for a full minute, both boys finally relented, grumbling.

(End Of Classes)

Natsu, much to Izuku's dissapointment, ended up falling asleep again. Not even the school bell woke him up. Izuku was packing up, more then ready to pack up and get as far away from his childhood friend and back home. Before he could put one of his notebooks into his bag, a hand snatches it away from him. Izuku looks up to see Katsuki's currently neutral face looking down on him, both metaphorically, and literally.

"Wait a minute Deku. We haven't finished talking yet." Two boys (A.N. side characters i'm too lazy to describe) walked up to Katsuki.

"Huh? What's this Katsuki?" His response was Katsuki putting the book in front of his face without looking away from Izuku.

"'Hero Analysis For The Future'? What kind of crap is this?" The two laughed at Izuku's expense. Izuku reached out in an attempt to get his book back. "Give it back! It doesn't matter right?!"

Katsuki in response blew the book up. "So Mean!" He then threw it out the window. "Listen Deku. Did you know pro heroes have their life from when they were in junior high written and published? Well I wanna be known as the only student who graduated from this mediocore school. I'm a perfectionist."

One of the boys turned back with a deadpanned face. 'So Petty' he thought.

"That's why..." Katsuki puts his hand on Izuku shoulder, causing smoke to rise. He puts on a sickly sweet smile and gets in Izuku's face. The poor boy could only turn his head slowly to look at his apparent 'childhood friend' with a terrified expression "Don't go to U.A. damn nerd."

The three start to walk away from Izuku "Man you could have at least said something back." The other boy looked at him. "It's no use. He is still someone who can't see reality."

Katsuki pauses in his trek and hums in thought. "Actually there is a quick way to be a hero. Hope that in the next life you'll have a quirk and jump out of the window!"

Izuku turned his head sharply towards Katsuki looking like he was ready to attack.

Katsuki raised his hand and mini explosions formed on his hand and smirked. "What?"

Suddenly feeling small, poor Izuku could only tremble as Katsuki and his group finally left. He sighed, before going to wake up Natsu only to be surprised to find him awake the whole time.

Looking serious for once, Natsu spoke. "Izu. I know you want to deal with Katsuki in your own way. But I'm telling you right here, right now. If that asshole goes too far, i'm stepping in, ya hear me?"

He would put Katsuki in his place if he had to. Izuku knew this. Sighing, he nodded although reluctant, he was grateful at the same time.

(On The Way Home)

The brothers in all but blood were walking in comfortable silence, both thinking about what happend today, and the future. Well, less on the future on Natsu's part.

Izuku seemed to be deep in thought. He stumbled a bit when he felt a hand slap his back. Turning back, he saw that goofy grin on Natsu's face "Don't let what the landmine said get to ya Izu. I can't say for sure you can become a hero but giving up now makes it impossible." Izuku looked surprise, but gained a detemined gleam in his eye which Natsu saw as they neared the tunnel.

He put his arm around his brother while looking straight ahead. Izuku turned his head up to look at Natsu "Listen Izu. Like I said before, I can't say for certain you'll become a hero. But I also can't say for sure you won't become a hero. Nobody knows what tommorow holds. That's why we can live for all that we're worth today. So don't give up yet Izuku."

Izuku looks up, with a teary eyed smile, causing Natsu to panic on the inside. His brother, seeing this laughed. "T-thanks Natsu. You always know what to say to make me look at the positive side to my dreams and reality."

He got a grin aimed towards him and a hand ruffling his hair. "No prob little bro."

With newfound confidence, Izuku walks through the tunnel, laughing in a similar way to All Might. Deciding to join in, Natsu walks and laughs in a similar fashion right by Izuku.

Unknown to the two, a green slime like substance, slowly came out of the sewer formed into a slimy looking creature with teeth and eyes. Natsu however was able to pick up a scent when the slime came out and looked back. Only to see something that made him wanna puke.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL KIND OF A SNOTTY JOKE OF A QUIRK DO YOU HAVE?!" He yelled. Izuku tilted his head, confused before following Natsu's gaze and gaining a look of horror, while silently agreeing with Natsu. "It's a villain!"

Natsu deadpanned. "I kinda figured that out when he came out of the sewer looking at us like a pedo." Izuku blushed in embarrasment at that remark.

Said villain had a tick mark on his forehead for being ignored. He lunged at Izuku with a battle cry of "DON'T IGNORE ME!" The target of the villain was frozen in place in fear, while Natsu, finally taking notice to the bad situation they were in, reacted quickly and shoved Izuku out of harms way.

As the slime over took Natsu and started taking over his body by entering his mouth. Izuku had wide eyes in shock. Horrified he called out "NATSU!" The villain ignored him. "Hmmmm. No quirk, but a medium sized cloak. Don't worry, it'll be over in about 45 seconds." He ignored Natsu's attempt at grabbing him "You can't grab me. I'm fluid. I didn't think He had came here. Thanks. You're my hero." Not knowing what to do, Izuku got up and was about to charge the villain, when all of a sudden, the sewer entrance was knocked off and out came a bulky man in a simple white T-shirt and military pants.

His eyes were shadowed by nothing, making it look like he bears none. His blonde hair reached down to his neck and the hair at the front was formed in a 'V' shape. He was smiling as he carried his grocerry bags.

"It's all right now young boys. Why?"

He looked up, smile never faltering, while Izuku could only look at him in shock and admiration. The villain however was annoyed. "YOU!"

"Because I am here."

The villain swiped at the man with a tentacle to which the man ducked under. He charged right for the villain, while the slimy villain swiped again with another tentacle. This time, the man halted his charge, and pulled his fist back.

"Texas..."

He punched forward leaving the villain to deal with the wind. "Wind preasure!?"

"...SMASH!"

The villain exploded in to tiny, gooey pieces, onto the ground, leaving a panting Natsu on the ground, swiping at his tounge with his sleeve as much as he could due to realizing that what he called 'A snotty joke of a quirk' got in his mouth. 'Ewwww gross. Karma you are a sick, sick, little bitch.' He would have continued his mental grumbling until Izuku came up to him and hugged him. Though surprised, he returned the hug while patting his brother's back.

"Geez Izuku, next time make sure you get outta there in time." Izuku pulled back to look at his brother in disbelief but sighed. 'Of course he thinks of me before himself. He wouldn't be Natsu if he didn't I guess. I need to get stronger and become a good hero so that he can spend more time thinking about his own life instead of mine.' He thought.

They heard a cough, getting their attention. As soon as they turned, Izuku remembered who their saviour was and started stuttering "A-A-ALL M-M-MIGHT! IT'S YOU!" Natsu grinned, excited. All Might noticed, but dismissed it as an over the top fan. Oh how wrong he was.

Before Izuku could say anything else he remembered something. It took one second to realize there, in front of them was All Might, three seconds to realize the proper pronoun for this situation was Them, and not Him, and a second too late to realize Natsu was already charging at the symbol of peace.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT ALL MIGHT!! I'M ALL FIRED UP!!" looking at his strange 'fan' in disbelief, All Might backed away and raised his hands in an attempt to talk to the rosette. Until a fist came down onto the rosette's head and before the boy knew it, he was on the ground with a lump on his head.

"REALLY?! THE FIRST THING YOU DO WHEN YOU SEE ALL MIGHT AND YOUR SAVIOUR IS ATTACK HIM?!" uncharacteristically yelled the boy in green with a scary look of rage directed towards Natsu. Now, normally Izuku would never act like this towards anyone. But when you have Natsu for a brother, even someone like Izuku needs to learn to keep him in line to stop some of his idiotic acts.

Unfortunatly, this is the only language that you can get Natsu to understand when he acts like this. Izuku bowed repeatedly to his idol. "I-I'm sorry for my brother's disrespect A-All Might. He really didn't mean it, he just really respects your strength." He frantically tried to explain his brother's actions.

Just as Natsu was about to protest, a heated glare from his brother caused him to shy away in fear, and act more like his brother for a change.

Sweatdropping, All Might thanked them. "Sorry for getting you involved. Usually I don't make mistakes like that but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place. AHHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed his signature laugh.

"But You were a big help! Thanks! I successfully captured him!" He said while presenting them the villain in bottle. Both his pupils were crossed out.

Remembering who was in front of him, Izuku frantically looks for something for All Might to sign "A-Ah, Autograph, Autograph. Where should I- Ah! My notebook!" When he got to his notebook, he opened it to a random page and magically found it signed 'All Might' making his eyes bug out of their sockets. "HE ALREADY SIGNED IT!!!"

The All Might fanatic bowed repeatedly "Th-thank you so much! This will be a heirloom, a family treasure!"

All Might gave him a thumbs up and his usual smile, though mentally, he was still stunned by Natsu's sudden challenge. "Okay!" He tapped the bottle he stuffed the villain in while telling them he was going to take him to the police. Izuku looked up dissapointed while Natsu stared at Izuku. "What, already?" Izuku questioned. All Might started stretching 'What are you gonna do about it Izu?' Natsu wondered while Izuku had his own thoughts .

'Wait, there are still so many things I wanna ask you.'

"Pro heroes are constantly fighting enemies and time. Well! I'll see you on the other side of the screen." He leaped high into the air not noticing Natsu's grin or that one boy wasn't where he should be.

"Thank you for your support!" His voice echoed as he traveled farther through the air. Natsu started walking slowly in All Might's general direction. 'Better give little bro and All Might some time alone for Izu's questions.' He thought. He never noticed the bottle that had fallen in a nearby alleyway.

 ** _With All Might and Izuku_**

"Wait." The symbol of peace turned his head to the boy who somehow latched himself onto his leg, while said boy had his mouth and eye sockets being blown by the strong wind as All Might tried to shove him off. "Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey!" He spoke rapidly. "Let go of my leg! Your fanaticism is too much!" "If I let go, I-I'll die!" At that, All Might stopped in realization.

"I-I have a-lot o-of questions i wa-want to ask you d-directly" Izuku said while the wind was pushing on his eye sockets and mouth. "Ok ok, i get it, so close your eyes and mouth and hold on tightly."

Izuku buried his leg into All Might as the hero turned his head from side to side, looking for a building to land safely on. His mouth bled a bit so he wiped the blood off. "Shit" he muttered in a voice, barely above a whisper.

 ** _Timeskip_**

After dropping off Izuku on a nearby building, All Might turned his back on the boy, who's face looked pretty aged. His lips were extremly dry, and his hair spiked up.

"Good grief. If you talk to the people downstairs i'm sure let you down. I seriously am out of time, so i really need to go." He waved to Izuku without turning and walked away.

Seemingly realizing now was not the time to take a rest, his hair magically went back to normal as did the rest of his face, panicking, he turned towards the hero. "Wait! Um..." interuppting him, All Might impatiently spoke in a firm voice "No! I won't wait." Izuku reached his hand out to try and stop the hero. "But-" and then he memories of when he was told to give up by the doctor, the apology from his mother back when she gave up, and the harsh words telling him he was quirkless from Katsuki came rushing back, causing him to slowly retract his arm to his side, and gaining a downcast expression. 'What CAN i do. I don't even have a quirk. I know i should give up. I already know all this. But-'

He remembered. He remembered the time back when Natsu came barging into his life. He remembered how thankful he was for his brothers words. Words he always wanted to hear. 'But he's like a hero.' He remebered the words that strengthened the flame he called his dream. 'Nobody knows what tommorow holds. That's why we can live for all that we're worth today.' Raising his head to look at All Might, if the hero would have turned around, he would have seen a fire in the young boys eyes.

Although he couldn't see it, All Might could feel the determination residing in the boy 'Wha-' his thoughts were interuppted by Izuku. "Even if i don't have a quirk, can i become hero!?" He blurted out. "Can even someone without a quirk be like you?" He asked in a much more hushed voice while closing his eyes. That finally stopped All Might dead in his tracks. He slowly turned his head towards the boy

"My meeting with All Might... this miracle... at the time, i couldn't even imagine how much it would change my fate."

In a Nearby Alleyway

"You were a little harsh back there. Weren't you and midoriya childhood friends.?" Katsuki lackey #1 asked, as him and lackey #2 followed Katsuki through an alleyway. "Yeah, that was harsh, even for you." Said lackey #2. Katsuki had a blank look on his face, sans the narrowed eyes.

"It's what he gets for getting in my way." He said as he kicked a bottle of slime out of said way, unintentionally opening the cap on the bottle as it hit a pole.

"You shouldn't bother with him." #2 said as they came to a stop. Katsuki recalled Izuku's words back at the school. 'It's just that... it's been a dream of mine since i was little. I know i'm quirkless, but you don't know until you try right?' Irritated, Katsuki tightened his hold on his soda can. "He needs to take a look at reality." He blew up his can and threw it away.

"It pisses me off how he talks about being a hero." His two lackeys shared a look and chuckled to each other. "Hey, why don't we go to the arcade. You'll come to right Katsuki." #1 suggested. Katsuki turned to look at him. "Yeah." #2 had his own ideas. "Then why don't we go to the one in front of the station. There's alot of prey there." He said as he extended his index and thumb and made the ok sign.

"Your terrible." Although having said this, #1 looked amused. Not wanting to listen to their stupid ideas, Katsuki snapped. "Idiots! If we get caught it will go on my record!" they reeled back in fear, but not because of Katsuki. They raised their fingers to point behind him "Hey, look!" #2 said fearfully. Katsuki looked back and saw green slimy goo rising from the ground. 'The hell kinda snotty quirk is this!?' He wondered alarm, and unknown to him, sharing his thoughts on the villain with Natsu.

The slime started to rise higher than Katsuki's height and revealed it's teeth as he spoke. "An invisible cloak with a great quirk!" He cried out. Katsuki widened his eyes and before he knew it, the slime launched towards him.

 ** _A.N. There it is. Chapter 3. Finally finished. Jeez, i never gave enough credit to the authors who worte good stories, not trying to say mine is good or anything, but they must have it hard. Or any author for that matter. With a crossover, i have a base to start at, but guys who come up with their own stories are awesome. Enough of my rambling._** ** _Should i get some pairings and romance in? Originally, i intended to just put in the action and some family fluff, but i think i should leave the romance up to you guys._** ** _Anyways, thats enough for me,see ya guys next chapter._** ** _Disclaimer: i do not own Fairy Tail or My Hero Academia_**


	4. Chapter 4

You see the sun rise

With a shiny gold background, Izuku's curly green hair is shown as he lifts up his face, and his Emerald eyes seem to shine as he stares at the back of All Might

A new days upon you

You bite your nails and

All Might slowly turns his head to the side. The screen switches to Izuku's back as a rosette walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Your kness start to tremble

The time is upon you

Izuku turns to look at the grinning face of Natsu. Natsu gives him a thumbs up to which he smiles at.

To show them what you can do

And soon they will know that

Both boys turn to look at All Might as his permanently, smiling face looks at them with one eye. Izuku's smiles with more confidence while Natsu's is more challenging. They both start to dash at All Might with their hands stretched towards him.

The day has come!

The screen flips between the U.A.students unil the title screen My Hero Academia is shown.

Late into the night

I hear it storming

The city is shown at night with rainfall. Izuku can be seen on a bridge, looking at the sky

An end to the rain

Is what I pray

And i'm hoping

He lowers his rain soaked head to the ground with a downcast expression as he slowly starts walking.

Now I feel the preasure of the city

Oh, how it eats me whole!

As he walks, the screen shows the many notebooks he has from 01-13.

So many names and faces

Sleepless nights

Spent in unknown places

A hand finds it's way on his hair causing Izuku to lower his head even further as it ruffles his hair. A flash of pink runs ahead of him as Izuku lifts his head to see Natsu running ahead, grinning at him. Izuku smiles back and runs after him.

And everyday

I walk straight into the great unknown

The background changes to white and Izuku's feet is shown slowly coming to a stop.

I'm not to blame

Izuku is shown as a child staring at Katsuki who stares right back. With a black lightning like line seperating them down the middle of the screen

I'm gonna take a stand

Izuku and Katsuki switch places and change into teens, back to back. Both boys wear the same black uniform and are looking down, wearing a frown. Where Katsuki's is an uninterested one, while Izuku's is more uncertain.

You say my name

The screen zooms in on their faces a bit. Both boys are in different clothes and are wearing the same gray uniform. Izuku's face takes on a more resolute look, while Katsuki's shows a little annoyance.

I'm telling you to reach out and

Katsuki grits his teeth while Izuku's narrows his eyes in determination.

Finally take my hand!

Both boys turn around but this time in their hero costumes. Their fists collide and the screen explodes and changes to a mysterious man with a hand on his face, head and shoulders, reaching his actual hand up to the sky. The background changes to a hand curling into a fist, leading to All Might as he pulls back and punches and blows away multiple villains.

Colliding fists

They're what's gonna make you

A bulky dark creature, with its brain shown on its head and eyes in its brain. It has a beak with teeth showing as the creature charges at All Might and engages him in a brawl.

You grit your teeth or

They're gonna break you

The scene changes to a bar and a humanoid purple gas creature is shown in a bartenders outfit before the gas on his head levitates up and glowing yellow eyes appear and narrow.

The time is upon you

A man with red eyes and wavy hair shooting up9 appears and fights off villains using the bandages wrapped around him and combat techniques.

To show them what you can do

You're breaking the mold

To show you're not them

Izuku's back is shown as he runs towards the blue sky with Natsu not too far behind.

Will we break through?

I don't know don't know

The screen shows the different U.A. students showing off their abilities on by one as they make their way towards the sky

The bells are ringing

Come out and play now

The time is upon you

Izuku and Natsu is shown running, as their U.A. uniform change into their hero costumes.

To show them what you can do

And soon they will know that

Izuku reels his fist back and Natsu doing he same wih his head.

The day has come!

The screen shows Izuku punching forward with his fist changing between All Might's fist and his own. As Natsu slowly lets out a roar, his entire body switches between his own and a red dragon on all fours. It has webbed ears, a beige jaw stretching down to it's stomach showing its cross scar, and its wings spread out before shooting fire out of its mouth, continuing to switch between the dragon and Natsu. The screen switches between the U.A. students getting into battle ready stances until the background settles onto U.A. high with all its students and All Might, with Izuku and Natus in front.

We arrive to see Izuku with closed eyes and an embarrassed blush on his cheeks. All Might had his head turned looking at the young man over his shoulder and his back facing the boy. The symbol of peace seemed to be contemplating something.

"Someone without a quirk?"

As if something was triggered, All Might felt pain shoot through his head and his grin actually faltered. He hunched over in pain and steam came rolling off of him as Izuku remained oblivious to it all. 'Oh no. Holy shit. God damn it!'

Izuku looked away and started fidgeting his thumbs. "It may be because i don't have a quirk, but i'm always mad fun of... Maybe that's why... I don't know, but i think saving people is really cool." At this point, you couldn't even see All Might through the steam.

Izuku's eyes lit up in admiration as he continued. "Saving people with a fearless smile. I want to be the greatest hero, like you." He finally looked up and when he did, most of the steam vanished and he could now clearly see... All Might The symbol of peace???

You could see a skinny, maybe even bony blonde man with two lines of blonde hair on either side of his face, reaching past his shoulders and the rest of his hair spiking back. The clothes he wore were similar, in fact you could even say they were the very same that All Might was wearing. Although they seemed alot bigger on him. He was taller than Izuku by a few inches and he had blue eyes and black sclera with bags under his eyes. His mouth was set in a line, and yet you could still see his teeth.

All and all, minus the clothes, he could pass off as an emo.

Izuku seemed to be sweating, and little mucus could be seen coming out of his nose as he stared at the man with his mouth agape, still trying to make sense of what just happened. The people within the city would question what sounded like a VERY confused, and dying animal.

In Nearby Neighborhood

A certain pinkette's ears perked up at the strange sound, and turned in its direction. The teen looked amused. "I haven't heard him scream like that since a girl talked to him back in 2nd grade." He said to himself. He was about to take off, but his nose twitched at a familiar scent.

He turned towards the scent, and saw a familiar old man. Said old man noticed his gaze, and waved back to him. The boy squinted his eyes, struggling at something. His thoughts were interrupted by the old man's voice. "Well what do you know. If it isn't the young man back at the station." He grinned.

"School's already out eh? Where's your brother at?" He asked the teen who had been staring at him weirdly. At least until he mentioned their encounter at the station.

"Ohhhhhh i remember now! You're that old man back at the station. No wonder your scent seemed familiar. Hehe, sorry bout that. Izuku should be with All Might right Now. I tried to follow but i kinda got lost..."

The old man laughed. "All Might? Meeting him must have been quite the experience." And he wasn't wrong. Although if anything, All Might must have had quite the experience at meeting Natsu. However, the old man noticed something strange with what the youth said.

"What do you mean, 'my scent seemed familiar'. Do i smell or something?" He asked with mock horror, which disguised the slight... Hope? He had in his voice which Natsu just barely noticed.

Though confused by it, he gave the old man an answer. An answer to his question... And his hope, unknown to the boy.

"Yeah." He said. The old man narrowed his eyes. 'Does he not know?'

The boy however, wasn't finished talking apparently. "Everyone has a smell." He smiled fondly when he thought of his father. "I have... Uhhhhhh... Oh right! Hightend senzus I think its called. No that's not it. What was it? It was-" "Heightened senses." The old man offered helpfully. "Yeah! That! I was abandoned when i was a little so Igneel found me and raised me ever since."

While normally, Natsu would have just bluntly told the old man he had a dragon parent, Izuku and Inko told him not to tell any random people that, since dragons are only myths from what people knew. It took some convincing, but young Natsu finally agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"Did you say Igneel? As in the fire dragon king Igneel!? So then you must be his dragon slayer!?" Natsu was snapped out of his thoughts in shock when he realized the old man before him knew his father.

He rushed to the old man and unintentionally, but roughly grabbed his shoulders looking hopeful. "You knew Igneel!? Do you know where he is!? Please, tell me!!" The old man blinked in shock.

'Ahhh so you were the dragon hiding in the boy eh Igneel. Don't worry ol' buddy o' mine. Your kid's in good hands. I won't let a single bastard near 'em and by the time i'm done with him, Achnologia wouldn't stand a chance against him.' he thought, though he was exagerating. Not able to get the excited grin off his face at the thought of raising his best friend's son.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen your father in 200 years." He said. Technically he didn't lie. He said he hasn't Seen him for 200 years. He didn't say he didn't know where he is. He also decided against telling the boy he was in another world for now. He'd mention it later seeing how the boy didn't know that if he was searching for his father here.

Natsu's face dropped as he let go of the old man's shoulders, completely ignoring what the man implied about living for over 200 years. Just when he had found someone who knew Igneel. He punched a nearby wall in frustration causing spider web cracks to appear on the wall. "Damn it!" He growled out. The old man just watched, truly wishing he could just tell the boy, but he knew his best friend would have done so if he wanted to. So he was gonna respect his buddies wishes. Whatever the hell they were.

"I never got your name son of Igneel." He said softly. He made up his mind. He was gonna train the kid. Well, as long as he wasn't some wimp.

Natsu sighed but turned his head back to the old man and gave a small grin, not really one for moping or sulking for long. "I'm Natsu D. Midoriya. The D stands for Dragneel. I'm the fire dragon slayer!" He told him. The old man grinned.

"Heh. You really remind me of your father. You really are his son. My name is-" he was interrupted by an explosion nearby.

"What the hell!" The teen exclaimed. The old man and Natsu shared a look, before taking off towards the explosion.

At The Scene

The old man and Natsu arrived at a scene of buildings on fire. The fire seemed to be spreading everwhere and even with the help of backdraft, the fire spread too far into many different bulidings to be put out. The two saw the slimy monster that tried taking over Natsu. Said boy shuddered and rubbed his tounge again at the memory of what went in his mouth. Though all of the sudden, his nose caught a whiff of a scent he could have swore he recognized. The monster was rampaging with a grin on it's face.

"This is great. With this quirk i can get revenge on that guy." The slimy monster said to itself.

Natsu was pretty confused. "How the hell did he escape from the bottle." The old man turned to him with a 'wtf' look on his face.

"Oh god. Not the bottle. I wonder how he escaped, much less get in." he spoke in a deadpanned voice, which Natsu remained oblivious to.

"Your guess is just as good as mine old man." He replied without even looking back. The old man stared blankly for awhile.

'First step during traning. Knock that obliviousness the hell out of his head. Somehow. As much as i can.' He decided.

The hero's were doing nothing to stop it. Even Mt. Lady couldn't do anything but watch the villain rampage since she couldn't fit in the narrow district with her giant form. 'So the humans have given up huh? Pathetic.' The old man thought with disdain. He himself refused to get into human affairs unless it involved those he called friends.

Natsu eyes widened. 'Wait... That's-' when the monster turned away from him, he caught a flash of beige hair and before he knew it, he was dashing towards the monster... The monster holding Katsuki hostage. He wasn't gonna let the bastard die as much as he really wanted him to.

From the other side, a flash of green raced passed the crowd towards the scene, just as Natsu had. The hero's tried calling him, telling the boy to run back. But he didn't.

'Izuku!?' The pinkette was shocked. What was his brother doing here, away from All Might no less!?

Natsu was the more fit brother out of the two so he managed to reach the villain first. He tried to grab the villain to no avail. It only served to annoy the villain.

"Nice try ya little brat!" He raised a slimy tentacle and smacked Natsu through a building causing Natsu to cough out some blood.

"NATSU!" Izuku cried out panicked.

The old man watched with a blank look on his face. 'Is this all you got son of Igneel?' He wondered.

Thinking quickly, Izuku thought back to his notebook. He slipped his backpack off and threw it at the villain. The bag opened up and a stray book hit the villain in the eye, causing the villain to flinch back and allowing Katsuki to free his mouth. The moment of distraction was all Izuku needed to get to the villain. "KACCHAN!"

He clawed and clawed and clawed, not looking like he was gonna stop any time soon.

"Why are you here!?" Katsuki harshly questioned. Panting, Izuku didn't even look up when he answered. "I don't know! My legs just moved on their own." He thought back once more. Back to all those times he was told to give up. That he was useless without a quirk. That even his role model told him told him to look at reality of things... And to the time when Natsu alone, was able to make him forget of it all. 'But he's like a hero.'

He smiled, just as All Might would have, with tears in his eyes. "It's just... You looked like you were calling for help." He told his childhood friend.

Nearby, All Might, in his weaker form was found leaning on the pole, clutching his stomach. Something seemed to snap in All Might as his eyes instantly widened and he seemed ashamed of himself. "I'm pathetic." He muttered to himself as he changed into his hero form.

(Natsu's POV)

Damn it. Damn it damn it damn it DAMN IT TO HELL! I can't move. My body aches everywhere. Stupid villain. God damn- Natsu... Wha- Igneel!? Natsu... Are you gonna let something as pathetic as slime defeat you? Listening to him now... I thought back to the time when i tried to destroy that tiny hill. Man i was weak back then. How can you lose faith in your power. Natsu... You are a dragon slayer! Yeah... I am. I couldn't help but grin through the dust, not caring whether i was hearing things or not. Don't ever forget your pride as one! You will always have me, Igneel, with you. Yeah. I get it now Igneel. LOUD AND CLEAR!

(3rd person POV) -Play Fairy Tail OST Dragon Force-

The slimy villain raised his hand like tentacle, mini explosions going off on said tentacle, and went to smack Izuku. "DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

KABOOOOOM

When the dust cleared, All Might was seen with an arm raised, blocking the tentacle from touching young Izuku.

"I'm so pathetic." he said. The smile back on his face. That fearless smile that reassures people even in the worse situations. "After telling you what it meant to be a hero, i forgot to put what i said into practice." He raised his free fist and went to punch the villain. "PRO'S ARE CONSTANTLY-"

GULP

All Might's fist stopped in surprise as everyone's attention was suddenly brought to the dust cloud made when that Natsu boy was smacked into the buildings. The cloud made a gulping sound? Everyone gasped and had looks of disbelief as the fire spreading across the buildings were somehow getting sucked up in the dust cloud. They were all speechless, even the heroes and All Might. All except Izuku and Katsuki, who widened their eyes in shock.

Out of the cloud, a silhouette could be seen. Then, Natsu came out. He was covered in fire and his skin seemed scaly. He was slowly walking towards the villain with his head down and pupils somehow gone.

"Natsu?" Izuku questioned in confusion and concern. He was astonished however when suddenly as Natsu stomped on the ground, in the fire, a giant scaly foot appeared and matched his movements. He looked up, with a feral look on his face and glowing yellow eyes and roared and the fire surrounding him cleared somewhat and revealed a dragon with the same glowing yellow eyes.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

The very earth trembled as Natsu roared straight at the villain. The roar was so powerful, the slime surrounding Katsuki was blown away as All Might took him and Izuku to a safer place, away from the rampaging dragon slayer. 'This boy, such power. It's as if he's utilizing the power of a dragon!' Everyone tried to cover their ears and themselves as the roar was very loud and powerful.

Any debris left was blown away by the roar. The only one seemingly not affected at all, was All Might, who was covering Izuku and Katsuki, and the old man. He just stood their with his arms crossed and the biggest grin ever. 'So Igneel, you've decided give the boy his magic back with a temporary boost of your own.' The old man could sense, the moment he saw Natsu, his magic was forcibly locked away temporarily. Minus some effects like fire resistance and fire eating.

The villain, for the first time ever, knew fear. It was different with All Might. When he first captured him, the villain already knew it didn't stand a chance. If he could compare, it was like a force you know you have no power over. Like gravity. It always brings you down no matter ho hard you try. But this is different. Here, he feels as if he's prey and the boy is the predator. Not villain and hero.

Natsu jumped in the air and ignited his fists with huge flames. His feet were also ignited and they propelled him down towards the villain.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

He came down and smashed the ground along with the villain, causing dust to surround them. The villain jumped out of the dust with severe burns all around it. Natsu jumped out through the other side, still covered in flames and scales.

"W-w-wait o-one sec-second i surrender all ri-" but Natsu was not listening at this point. His cheeks puffed out, and his stomach bulged.

Izuku's eyes widened even more if that was even possible. His brother described the attacks he knew, and of them, his favorite was- "Fire Dragon's..." He whispered to himself, trailing off. All Might turned his head to him, confused. Until...

"ROAR!"

Natsu breathed a huge torrent of fire, as big as the buildings, out of his mouth. His target, the poor sucker who knew he fucked up when he chose the villain life.

The torrent of fire was headed towards the villain as he could do nothing about it other then whimper out...

"Mommy..."

the torrent of fire sucked him in. The remains of the villain were left burning when the fire finally died down.

End OST

All Might wasn't very worried. He just had to put out the fire and stick the villain back in the bottle.

At least, he would have done that by now if he wasn't busy staring at the boy in amazement along with the rest of the crowd looking at Natsu, who had his backed turned towards them. Natsu was panting heavily on his knees, flames no longer coating him. His shirt was long since burned. He only had his pants and scarf left.

The crowd seemed to be in a trance, and all was silent. The boy stood up straight and looked to the sky. Everyone was left wondering what he was gonna do. Other than Izuku who only deadpanned. Though he couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu roared in victory. "DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WIN!" he yelled comically with a small flame in his mouth. He turned to the crowd and grinned. He gave them a peace sign, and that seemed to break them out of their trance as they all cheered loudly.

Time skip

The sun was setting and Natsu and Izuku were seen walking home. Though Natsu had no shirt or backpack since they both burned away. Although his pants and scarf weren't burned somehow, they make him look like he's been through war.

"Natsu, you... You did it!" Izuku exclaimed excitedly. Natsu grinned back at him.

"Thanks! You did great too." He told him. Izuku looked confused. "But... I wasn't even able to do anything." He said looking down. Natsu was about to respond when a voice called out to them

"Wait Deku, flamebrain!"

Said people turned back. One used to the nickname, the other with a tick mark.

Katsuki slowed down and stopped in front of them, panting a bit. He stood up and clenched his fists. "I didn't ask for your help! And you didn't help me, got it!? I was fine by myself. You guys are just a bunch of idiots. A quirkless failure and a flame for brains! Don't think you can look down on me you hear me!? Are you trying to make me owe you! Don't look down on me! You damn nerd and flamebrain!" He said angrily. He turned around swiftly and walked away.

Izuku sweatdropped while Natsu gained a whole bunch of tick marks on his head, and a comical scowl. "Stupid landmine. Calls me a flame for brains when he's the one who doesn't know how to thank someone." He mumbled to himself.

Izuku however looked somewhat satisfied. "But he is right. I didn't do anything." Natsu frowned. He was going to speak but Izuku interrupted him. "But i won't give up on my dream." He stated firmly. "You never know unless you try after all." He said, determined. Natsu smiled, put his brother in a headlock and gave him a noogie to which Izuku started flailing to, trying to escape. "Well said broccoli." He said softly.

Izuku stopped momentarily and smiled back up at him. "Thanks bubblegum."

After tussling a while longer, Natsu let him go and they continued on their way home. Just as they were about to turn the corner-

"I AM HERE!"

All Might came outta nowhere and startled them.

Natsu blinked. "All Might? What happened to the reporters. Did you lose them?" All Might merely laughed "Losing reporters is a piece of cake. Why? Because i, am All Mig- pffffffft." Just when he was gonna pose, he turned back into his weaker form and spit out alot of blood. (A.N. weaker form will be called WF while hero form will be HF.)

Izuku screamed panicked while Natsu, having seeing this for the first time, widened his eyes to the size of dinner plates. He backed up so fast he hit his head against a nearby pole.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!!!! ALL MIGHT IS HUMAN AFTER ALL!?" "OF COURSE HE IS YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU THINK HE WAS ALL THIS TIME!" Izuku yelled back at him while bonking him on the head with a glare.

Somewhat used to the bickering, All Might laughed in amusement. He wiped his mouth before looking at Izuku. "Young man. I come with Thanks, a correction, and a suggestion." He said.

"If you hadn't been there... If you hadn't told me about your life... I would have turned into a guy in a bodysuit who was all talk. Thank you." He said.

Taken aback, Izuku was surprised but protested. "That can't be... It's my fault he was there in the first place. I got in the way of your work, and i said all those impertinent things even though i'm quirkless..." But All Might wouldn't have any of that.

Natsu shot him an annoyed look at being so pessimistic and bonked him on the head.

"OW! What was that for." He asked with a glare.

"Don't downplay yourself so much ya dumb ass. It's the thought that counts. Anyone would have got in the way of his work just to meet the guy from what i know." He said.

The symbol of peace chuckled. "That's right. And it was because it was none other than the timid, quirkless you at the scene that i was able to act." He told them.

The boys looked back to him.

"Top heroes have stories about them from their school days. Most of their stories have one thing in common... Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think." This caused the boys to think back when they suddenly dashed towards the scene. Natsu grinned toothily. Izuku's eyes glistened, and his lips started to tremble a bit. He looked down as Natsu softly smiled at him and placed his hand on Izuku's head for comfort.

For some reason, i remembered my mother's words. "I'm sorry Izuku... I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Izuku brought his hands to his chest and clutched his shirt tightly, as tears formed in his eyes, and he bent down. All Might looked back down in him. "That was the same for you two as well, wasn't it?" He asked in a knowing tone. Izuku closed his eyes, trying to hold in the tears.

"Yeah..." He whimpered out. Him and Natsu were on the ground. With Izuku trying to hold back his tears and failing, and Natsu smiling proudly and patting his back. "Of course. The landmines our comrade no matter what. Even if he is a bastard." Natsu gave his answer.

That's not it mom. Back then, the words i wanted to hear, the words Natsu was able to say with no hesitation, were...

Izuku went down on his knees with Natsu's comfort. While All Might stared back at them, seriously. His eyes seemed to glow a bit as his hair softly flowed to the side with the wind, behind him, was the sunset.

"You two... Can become heroes." And that was the last straw for Izuku as he started to cry. His cries, which could have got an angel to smile down at him.

Dreams can become reality. By the way, i forgot to mention this, but this is the story of how i became the greatest hero, along with my dragonic brother.

Chapter 4 done, and over with. Are ya satisfied with how I gave Natsu his powers back. No? Well i'll ex- gahhh!

Reborn: Ciaossu.

Supremetroll101: R-R-Reborn!? What are you doing here!? I mean, not to be rude or anything of course!

Reborn: *smirks* why not? I got bored and byakuran seemed to have noticed.

Supremetroll101: W-well, of your here, then can you do the-

Reborn: no. You'll have to make me. *smirks and pulls out Leon gun*

Supremetroll101: W-wait! Don't- *BANG* REEEBORN!! I'LL MAKE HIM DO THE DISCLAIMER WITH MY DYING WILL!!

Reborn: come at me dame troll

Supremetroll101: WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH

*In the distance*

Byakuran: *sweatdrops* that's Reborn-kun for you. I guess I'll do the disclaimer.

Byakuran: *turns to readers and smiles* Disclaimer: Supremetroll101-kun doesn't own Fairy Tail, My Hero Academia, and because we're here, Katekyo Hitman Reborn too.

Supremetroll101: I'LL SIGN OUT WITH MY DYING WILL!!


	5. Chapter 5

A single spotlight shines down on a lone figure as his back was the only thing seen. The lone figure being none other than All Might in his hero costume.

Number 1 hero, All Might.

Age: Unknown.

Quirk: Unidentified.

The scene changed to a shiny gold background as All Might was seen in Superman's flying pose, with comic books of the symbol of peace littering the background.

A chart could be seen, with the results dropping down.

Ever since he appeared, the once critically high rate of crimes committed by villains decreased year after year, and his existence itself became a deterrent.

The scene once again changed to a statue of All Might pointing to the sky with his ever present smile.

He became the symbol of peace in both name and reality.

The scene of Izuku on his knees with Natsu's hand on his back as he smiled softly at Izuku. All Might could be seen gazing down at them with unwavering confidence showing in his eyes.

And that man said to me- "You can become a hero."

As Izuku went on sobbing, he could hear the voices of those who doubted him, of those of gave up on him telling him to give up.

I wanted someone to tell me that. And now the two people who I admire most have told me these words.

A picture of a young Natsu grinning back at him made it's way into Izuku's mind. "A hero? That's so cool! I bet you could be a great hero! Hey I know, when you get really strong, fight me!"

The memory made Izuku chuckle a bit while still sobbing, almost causing him to choke.

'Can anything be more shocking than this?' He thought.

All Might lifted his hands up a bit as he looked up at the sky, making him look like he was praying or something. "You are worthy to inherit my power."

Izuku twitched and turned his head to look up at All Might. Natsu blinked before he turned his attention to All Might and both boys tilted their heads and asked with a dumb expression on their face.

"Eh?"

You see the sun rise

With a shiny gold background, Izuku's curly green hair is shown as he lifts up his face, and his emerald eyes seem to shine as he stares at the back of All Might

A new days upon you

You bite your nails and

All Might slowly turns his head to the side. The screen switches to Izuku's back as a rosette walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

Your kness start to tremble

The time is upon you

Izuku turns to look at the grinning face of Natsu. Natsu gives him a thumbs up to which he smiles at.

To show them what you can do

And soon they will know that

Both boys turn to look at All Might as his permanently, smiling face looks at them with one eye. Izuku's smiles with more confidence while Natsu's is more challenging. They both start to dash at All Might with their hands stretched towards him.

The day has come!

The screen flips between the U.A. students unil the title screen My Hero Academia is shown.

Late into the night

I hear it storming

The city is shown at night with rainfall. Izuku can be seen on a bridge, looking at the sky

An end to the rain

Is what I pray

And I'm hoping

He lowers his rain soaked head to the ground with a downcast expression as he slowly starts walking.

Now I feel the pressure of the city

Oh, how it eats me whole!

As he walks, the screen shows the many notebooks he has from 01-13.

So many names and faces

Sleepless nights

Spent in unknown places

A hand finds it's way on his hair causing Izuku to lower his head even further as it ruffles his hair. A flash of pink runs ahead of him as Izuku lifts his head to see Natsu running ahead, grinning at him. Izuku smiles back and runs after him.

And everyday

I walk straight into the great unknown

The background changes to white and Izuku's feet is shown slowly coming to a stop.

I'm not to blame

Izuku is shown as a child staring at Katsuki who stares right back. With a black lightning like line seperating them down the middle of the screen

I'm gonna take a stand

Izuku and Katsuki switch places and change into teens, back to back. Both boys wear the same black uniform and are looking down, wearing a frown. Where Katsuki's is an uninterested one, while Izuku's is more uncertain.

You say my name

The screen zooms in on their faces a bit. Both boys are in different clothes and are wearing the same gray uniform. Izuku's face takes on a more resolute look, while Katsuki's shows a little annoyance.

I'm telling you to reach out and

Katsuki grits his teeth while Izuku's narrows his eyes in determination.

Finally take my hand!

Both boys turn around but this time in their hero costumes. Their fists collide and the screen explodes and changes to a mysterious man with a hand on his face, head and shoulders, reaching his actual hand up to the sky. The background changes to a hand curling into a fist, leading to All Might as he pulls back and punches and blows away multiple villains.

Colliding fists

They're what's gonna make you

A bulky dark creature, with its brain shown on its head and eyes in its brain. It has a beak with teeth showing as the creature charges at All Might and engages him in a brawl.

You grit your teeth or

They're gonna break you

The scene changes to a bar and a humanoid purple gas creature is shown in a bartenders outfit before the gas on his head levitates up and glowing yellow eyes appear and narrow.

The time is upon you

A man with red eyes and wavy hair shooting up appears and fights off villains using the bandages wrapped around him and combat techniques.

To show them what you can do

You're breaking the mold

To show you're not them

Izuku's back is shown as he runs towards the blue sky with Natsu not too far behind.

Will we break through?

I don't know don't know

The screen shows the different U.A. students showing off their abilities one by one as they make their way towards the sky

The bells are ringing

Come out and play now

The time is upon you

Izuku and Natsu is shown running, as their U.A. uniform change into their hero costumes.

To show them what you can do

And soon they will know that

Izuku reels his fist back and Natsu doing he same with his head.

The day has come!

The screen shows Izuku punching forward with his fist changing between All Might's fist and his own. As Natsu slowly lets out a roar, his entire body switches between his own and a red dragon on all fours. It has webbed ears, a beige jaw stretching down to it's stomach showing its cross scar, and its wings spread out before shooting fire out of its mouth, continuing to switch between the dragon and Natsu. The screen switches between the U.A. students getting into battle ready stances until the background settles onto U.A. high with all its students and All Might, with Izuku and Natsu in front.

Izuku and Natsu were staring at All Might, Izuku with tears and drool from the crying. The symbol of peace surprised them greatly by his words.

"Inherit..."

"...Your power?" Natsu started while Izuku finished. All Might threw his head back and laughed.

"What's with your faces?" He asked them as if he didn't just dropped a bomb on them.

"It's just a suggestion. The real show starts after this." He said as the symbol of peace walked towards them. He stopped right in front of them and lifted a finger up dramatically.

"Listen young man. You will decide whether or not you will accept my power!" He exclaimed as he pointed his finger right back down on them as blood suddenly gushed out as he spoke.

Unfazed and used to it, the brothers dived into their own thoughts at his words. 'Wh-What is All Might saying?' Izuku wondered in confusion. Natsu grinned at All Might. 'So All Might is gonna train Izuku? Oh little broccoli is gonna be so excited! And I might get to spar with All Might!' He thought excited.

As All Might wiped his mouth, he decided to explain it to both boys. "I'm talking about my power young man. The tabloids have called it 'Superhuman strength' and a 'boost' and I constantly dodged the question during interviews with a funny joke, because the symbol of peace, All Might, had to be a natural born hero." He informed them.

All they could do was stare at him. 'Is he trying to say he's some kind of creature? Awesome! Probably not as awesome as a dragon but still awesome.' Natsu wondered.

"But young men, I will tell you two the truth." He brought his head back to stare at the sky, and spread his arms apart with his hands facing the heavens. "My quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch!" He revealed, blowing their minds.

"What the hell!? You can do that? So how did it happen, did you eat the quirk or something?" Natsu interrogated.

"It was passed on to you?" Izuku muttered as if in a trance before realizing what Natsu asked and turned his head to him.

"Where do you get these ideas!?" He asked his brother in exasperation and some form of awe. The term 'awe', being used very loosely. "How the hell would someone be able to eat a quirk anyway!?" He pointed out the flaw.

Meanwhile All Might was sweating profusely 'Uh oh. How am I suppose to admit that young Dragneel was indeed correct in a sense, without looking foolish?' He wondered. How Natsu was able to hit the mark would remain a mystery to him for awhile.

He shook his head to clear away his thoughts for later. "That's right, my quirk was passed on to me. And next, it's your turn." He said as if the brotherly bickering never happened.

Izuku turned to All Might and started making weird hand gestures as he spoke. "W-Wait! Wait a minute! It's true that your quirk is something hotly debated as one of the world's greatest mysteries. So much that not one day goes by when I don't see someone talk about it online." Izuku then started mumbling to himself with swirls in his eyes. The words seem to come right out of his mouth and surround the three.

All Might just stared at him as Natsu facepalmed. "You always start with denial huh?" The symbol of peace stated more than questioned. All Might and Natsu shared a look, before Natsu came up to the man and whispered something in his ear. All Might nodded at Natsu and whispered something back, causing the teen to grin and run up behind Izuku.

SMACK!! "OW!"

"NONSENSE!!" The two shouted out with a playful grin, the symbol of peace giving Natsu a thumbs up as said teen held up a peace sign. "Izuku, all he said was that he got his quirk from someone else. No need to over think things." Natsu deadpanned.

This was why he refused to think so much. Everything gets so complicated when it's actually so simple. Seriously, why do smart people need to make things sound more complicated than they already are.

"That's correct young Dragneel. Now, I may hide a lot of things but I don't lie! The power to transfer power. That is the quirk I inherited!"

All Might held out his hand and a white light appeared in his palm, somehow glowing several different colours.

"I was crowned with 'One For All.'" He told them with pride.

Izuku and Natsu stared, unaware of the shadow just around the corner.

"One for All..." They mumbled, as if testing the name itself on their tounges.

"That's right." The symbol of peace told them. As they they looked up and gazed into his eyes, they felt as if every part of their being was pulled into them.

They saw a glow of light, shining as a beacon in what looked like the never ending darkness of the universe. The same white glowing ball the siblings saw in All Might's palm, except it didn't seem to carry the same glow as the one they saw did. While the one they saw glowed many different colours, this one only glowed white.

They yelped as the glowing ball shot a beam of light straight at them, but grew shocked when instead of hitting them, it phased right through them. Natsu eyes sparkled as he stepped out of the beam and then bent his head down to it and opened his mouth, trying to eat it before Izuku smacked him in the head.

Before he could scold Natsu, they heard All Might's voice echoing from every direction. "One person cultivates the power, and passes it on to another person who also cultivates it and passes it on..."

And as he spoke, Natsu and Izuku noticed the beam of light connect with a ball of blue light, shooting straight into another direction as the beam started to emit a blue glow.

It landed into a ball of red light this time, gaining another glow of red and purple which glowed right alongside the blue. The beam went right into a ball of green light, causing the ball to emit a green glow alongside the other colours.

The beam of light headed straight into countless different coloured balls of light, gaining there coloured light which seemed to combine with the rest of the colours, until finally, it stopped when it hit a ball of yellow light.

They had to shield their eyes because of the brightness of each individual colour. The new beacon of light which looked just like the one All Might held in his palm, seemed to truly represent the name of the quirk itself.

One for All

Natsu and Izuku realized that each time the beam of light hit one of the glowing balls of light, the colour of the ball of light was passed on to the beam, which started to emit that said colour. Each time this happened, the beam grew brighter. Not just the beam itself, but each glowing light that it carried from the other balls of light.

All of the sudden, they find themselves back on the street, staring at the glowing ball in All Might's palm.

"It is a crystallization of power that spins together the voices of those who need help with a courageous heart." The man finished as he clenched his hand, his voice no longer echoing from many different directions.

At that moment, Izuku realized the weight that came along with this power. This went far beyond (Plus Ultra!!) anything anyone could imagine. It wasn't something as simple as a boost. Not something as simple as speed, or really any other physical boost.

This quirk was the representation of every person who wielded it in the past. This quirk represented their spirit. Their hard work, all their blood sweat and tears were poured into this quirk, and now, He himself was being offered this amazing quirk. By the hero he's admired most! He was being offered a turn, because now, All Might believed in him alongside Natsu.

He stared at All Might, doubt filling his mind. Just as he was about to speak up, Natsu turned towards him and grabbed his shoulders while grinning. "Ya hear that Izuku! This is awesome! Now you can finally acheive your dream!" He exclaimed in happiness for his brother, before taking note of the doubt lingering in his eyes.

He frowned before speaking again. "Izuku... Do you even now how strong you really are?" The question baffled Izuku. What strength? He had none.

"Back when you rushed to help bomber man back there..." All Might snorted at the nickname for the teen with the explosive quirk. "... You never once heaitated, even after your history with him. Now you are. Why?" He questioned.

Izuku frowned back at him. "Because it wasn't about my history with Kacchan. You know my reason. You did the exact same thing I did. Kacchan... he just looked like he needed help." He stated firmly. At the time, he didn't see his childhood friend/bully, he didn't see Bakugo Katsuki, no. He saw someone who looked like they were asking for help.

Now smiling Natsu spoke. "That's what makes you strong. What makes you worthy of this quirk more than anyone else. You heard what All Might said about the part with the courageous heart... Whatever he meant." He mumbled the last part not because he didn't believe it, but because he truly did not understand the speech with many complicated words. He only understood a bit.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing. Anyway he came to you. You. Even when you didn't really help out back there. He saw something Izuku." Natsu clenched his fist, and slammed into Izuku's heart. "He saw this part of you. He saw what it took to be a hero. He saw what made you, you. He saw the heart of the person I'm proud call my little brother. So stop doubting yourself." He grinned with pride.

Though taken by surprised, Izuku slowly let out a wide grin, before nodding.

All Might smiled at the sight. 'Young Dragneel. You really are something else. You and young Midoriya are quite the duo. Whenever you get too rash or cocky, young Midoriya will be there to cool you down and make you think.'

He stifled a chuckle at the memory of Natsu challenging him to a fight, only for Izuku to cool him down in his own way. That could probably have end up a lot more painfully if Izuku master's One for All.

'When young Midoriya loses his confidence and starts to doubt himself, your words, your actions will spark that fire he needs in his heart. The will to never give up.'

All Might thought back to what he and Izuku talked about on the rooftop.

Flashback

"Pro's are constantly risking their lives. I cannot simply say 'You can become a hero even without power'"

Those words crushed Izuku. All his life he wanted to be a hero. No matter what, he could never deny someone in need of help. No matter who they were. Now here his idol was, telling him he couldn't be a hero, as he walked away and told him he could be a police officer.

Maybe it was time to look at rea-

'Nobody knows what tomorrow holds. That why we can live for all that we're worth today.'

Those words... At that moment they rang within my head. They became stuck in head. So I decided to take it to my heart.

"Even so..." Izuku's voice managed to stop All Might. He looked back, curious to what the boy would say. He was already in his WF. No need to rush anymore.

Izuku's hair shadowed his eyes as he spoke. Before he looked up, eyes determined and defiant. It surprised All Might. Usually fans listened to his words. He didn't want his fan to lose his life to the dangerous job that was being a hero when he didn't have a quirk. So although harsh, he told his honest opinion in concern for his fan.

The determination and defiance didn't offend All Might. It just surprised him since it was a first for him coming from a fan.

"... Someone... Someone I admire a lot once told me... 'Nobody knows what tomorrow holds. That's why we can live for all that we're worth today.' That's why... I-I'm sorry All Might but I'll continue to follow my dreams no matter what." He apologized at the end. Now that he thought about it, he could see All Might's concern.

He bowed before he spoke again.

"I thank you for your concern but... I have people who believe in me!" He exclaimed as he thought back to Natsu and the old man back at the station. Although he just met the old man, he truly was grateful for the show of faith the senior had for him.

"I have people who placed their faith in me regardless of me being quirkless, and for that I'm grateful to them! I don't want to let them down. Because heroes... heroes do their best to the very end so that they don't let the people who place their faith in them down!"

Izuku went towards the door to leave. He turned around and bowed again to the stunned All Might, before leaving the building.

Flashback end

That speech was something All Might repected tremendously. It was another reason All Might chose Izuku to inherit One for All. He didn't believe before, but now he believed that Izuku had the traits of a hero and was worthy to inherit One for All.

"That's right young Midoriya." All Might agreed with Natsu's words with a smile.

"Didn't you say yourself, that you had people who placed their faith in you? That you didn't want to let them down? That 'a hero does their best to the very end so that they don't let the people who placed their faith in them down.' Well now... I, All Might, have chosen to not just give you One for All, but all 100% of my faith. You deserve it young Midoriya." He said with a grin.

Izuku's eyes widened, remembering what he said back at the rooftop. All Might's words caused Natsu's grin to widen and grow even prouder at his brother's words

"I have been looking for a successor, and then I thought it would be all right for you to inherit it. You are just a quirkless hero fanboy, but you and your brother were more heroic than anyone else back there!" He said.

Izuku's breath hitched as his eyes started to water again.

"Well! It's up to you though." All Might spoke in a silly voice as he looked up and put a hand over his face. "Well, what'll you do?" He questioned.

The green haired teen clenched his fist on his pants. 'These two have said so much to encourage me, and All Might even told me his secret...' He held his head high and rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

'Is there...? Of course there isn't. There isn't any reason to turn him down.' He decided.

He stood up and looked back at All Might with determination. "I'll do it!" He cried out.

Looking down at Izuku with one eye, he smirked. "An immediate response. That's what I thought you'd say!"

All of the sudden, an unknown laugh was heard from the corner, causing the three to snap their heads towards the sound and catch sight of the shadow. 'Someone was listening? This is bad. This means they might have found out about my secret!' All Might panicked. However, to the two teens the voice seemed familiar.

"I knew you two were destined for great things." A voice rang out.

Natsu blinked before he sniffed the air. 'Wait a sec, this scent... Ain't this guy-'

"Son of Igneel!" The voice called out to him, interrupting his train of thought.

Izuku widened his eyes in panic as All Might raised an eyebrow. 'Igneel? Could he be young Midoriya and young Dragneel's father?' He wondered before furrowing his eyebrows. 'Something about his voice... Sounds familiar.' He thought while Izuku mentally panicked.

'Who is this guy!? He knows about Natsu's dragon father? Is he friend or foe? For all I know he could-'

"There's no need to be alarmed little brother of Dragneel, Toshinori. I come in peace with an offer of my own for your brother." The voice said. A silhouette appeared before them, before the light cleared up the darkness surrounding the figure.

Izuku widened his eyes and All Might's eyes bulged out of their sockets for a different reason.

'It's the guy at the station!? What is he doing here!? Oh no, how long has he been standing there!? Wait, what did he mean by an offer.' Izuku wondered.

Natsu's eyes lit up and he grinned. "Hey what's going on old man. Hehe, sorry I left you back there, I was kinda busy running from those damn reporters." He apologized while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

All Might...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?!?!?!?!?"

... He was surprised to say the least.

The siblings turned their heads to look at All Might in confusion only to see him with his jaw dropped, blood flowing out of his mouth and was pointing at the old man with a shaky finger as if he couldn't believe his own eyes.

"B-But how?" He stuttered out, causing more confusion for Natsu and for Izuku to get confirmed. "All Might?" He called out.

However, All Might didn't seem to hear the boy, too busy staring at the grinning old man in shock. "Y-you... You should be dead. You should have died years ago!" He exclaimed.

Natsu and Izuku grew shocked at the news. "But you don't even look like you've aged since I last saw you." All Might said in confusion.

That's when Natsu thought back to something the old man said.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen your father in 200 years."

200 years.

Those two words echoed in his head before his eyes bulged out just as All Might's eyes did.

"WAIT, YOUR OVER 200 YEARS OLD!?!?" He cried out. The question made Izuku turn his head from All Might and him with a twitching eye, feeling left out.

The old man laughed merrily before he gestured the trio to follow him. So they did. Each with their own expression that expressed their confusion and shock.

In the Forest

The group arrived in a forest far, far away from the city. They've been walking in silence for an hour at least.

Finally, All Might had enough. "I believe we have walked far enough. Now, could you please explain what is going on. How are you alive? Why are you here?" The symbol of peace questioned.

The old man grinned as he came to a stop.

"All right Toshinori. I'll tell you. But first, let me introduce myself properly. I never really told you three my name." He turned around, and smirked, taking many steps away from them.

All of the sudden, red flames burst out of his body and swirled around him. The flames grew thicker and thicker before it covered his entire body. The flames started to grow and spread out. All Might changed into his HF and he shielded the siblings with his back. When the flames died down, the three turned their heads to look at what became of the old man.

In his place stood a large dragon. It had black scales all over his body, with a red belly and jaw. He had horns on his head, a long tail and red eyes and wings.

The three dropped their jaws at the sight. Natsu seemed the first to snap out of it as he grinned widely.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The dragon's voiced boomed across the area as he looked down on the three, before turning his eyes to Natsu.

"My name is Ignis. Former candidate for the Fire Dragon King and rival/friend of the Fire Dragon King, Igneel, Your father Natsu."

A.N. BAM! There it is. Chapter 5. So if you were still wondering about getting an explanation about Natsu's power, then forget it. It will be explained next chapter, or the chapter after that. I'm sorry for the long break and I'll try to update this story as best as I can. Thanks for sticking around.

Until next time. See ya.

Diaclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail or My Hero Academia


	6. Chapter 6

**BOOOOOM**

"GOD DAMN IT ALL! WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU!"

Ignis, in his human form had his eyes closed as he smirked at hearing the frustration in the dragon slayer's voice. Natsu was lying in a crater he created in an attempt to get a hit, but so far during their sparring session, he has yet to even get close to hitting him.

The old fart hasn't even opened his eyes!

"I'm glad to see that even when you lost your magic, you haven't neglected training, Natsu." He said, opening his eyes and taking a seat by a nearby tree.

Today was the first day of training for both Natsu and Izuku. Where as All Might went to train Izuku's body so he could be a worthy vessel, Ignis wants Natsu to grow used to being able to use magic again.

Natsu sat up, looking at the old dragon curiously.

"Oi Jiji. Do you have any idea why my magic wouldn't work til now?" Ignis frowned, wondering whether he should tell the boy or not. He decided not to since in the end, it would lead to revealing the location of his long time rival and Natsu's father. At least, he wouldn't tell him the whole truth.

"Natsu. You are aware of 'quirks' right?"

The question caused Natsu to snort. "Well yeah of course I am. It's the closest thing to magic in this world."

Just remembering the fact he was in another world made his head spin a bit. The first thing Ignis did before any kind of training was explaining to Natsu he was in another world as delicately as the old dragon could.

This meant flat out saying, 'We're basically aliens from another planet.'

...Please emphasize the word, delicately.

"Do you know what powers these quirks?" He asked. Natsu tilted his head in confusion. Didn't it just run on the users stamina?

When Ignis saw Natsu shake his head, he mentally noted to make sure to get Natsu to meditate so he can become more attuned of this world's strange energy.

"It runs on something similar to Ethernano. Please tell me your father at least told you what that is."

Natsu put a hand on his chin in concentration, trying to remember his father talking about Ethernano. Ah!

He put a fist vertically in his palm as his mouth became an 'O'

"Oh yeah! Ethernano is like soup right?" He asked in confirmation. Although he became confused once more when Ignis looked at him baffled.

"What? Igneel told me that Ethernano is like soup, and we have something in our body that acts like a bowl. When we use our magic, it's like drinking the soup and when we run out, there's always more we can take from the pot, Earthland." He explained the analogy his father explained to him.

The old dragon face palmed. _'I can't tell which is more pathetic. The fact my rival came up with such an explanation, or the fact he actually had to use it. And knowing this kid I know Igneel had to use it.'_

Sighing to himself, he decided to roll with it. "Right. Whatever works for you. So then think of Ethernano as beef soup I guess. Quirks are powered by a strange energy that's unique to this world. Think of it as chicken soup. However, the humans in this world don't have a bowl to contain this soup. Rather, their bodies themselves are the containers. It's why some people are mutated. Since they have no bowl to contain the soup, the possibility for a permanent mutation appears. The energy can cause a change in their body." He explained, using Igneel's messed up analogy.

"One For All however, may possibly be an exception. One For All is a quirk that stores power and passes it down for the next generation. Right now, you could say All Might has multiple bowls of soup in his body.

Natsu was staring at him, actually understanding what he was saying. Although Ignis couldn't tell if the teen was staring because he was discovering that quirks ran on something similar to Ethernano or because the analogy was getting him hungry. Was that drool?

His eyebrow twitched in irritation, grumbling something about like father like son.

"However, seeing as how we actually have a container which originally store Ethernano, when suddenly thrust into a world where Magic doesn't exist and instead a world with an energy that people subconsciously take in and use to power quirks, well... We need time to adjust. If there's still left over Ethernano within our container then it starts to drains fast. Even faster when using our Magic."

Natsu suddenly thought back to when he first met Izuku and Katsuki. The time when he unleashed his magic to fight against the latter.

"It takes a decade for our bowls to adjust to this new soup."

That was a lie. In truth, it takes quite a _few_ decades. The only reason Natsu's container adjusted faster was because of Igneel. Igneel controlled the flow of the energy to help get Natsu's magic container to adjust quicker. Although it could've gone faster, Igneel couldn't spend all his time on controlling the flow of energy since he had focused on the reason he hid himself inside Natsu's body in the first place.

Ignis looked up at the sky and noticed the sun starting to set. "I guess it's time for you to go. From what I know, All Might will be training Izuku to build up his body. I want you to build your body too. You also need to use your magic whenever you can. Rushing into battle with power you haven't used in years is almost the same as rushing into battle with power you've never used before. Also, one more thing."

Ignis cracked his neck as he looked down at Natsu with a predatory grin plastered on his face. "You have ten months until you face the trials to get in UA Natsu! If you can't land even a single hit on me by then, **I'll make sure you'll never become a hero.** " He growled out in a menacing voice with a smirk, his dragon side coming out a bit at the end.

Natsu stared back him with a cold sweat, but at the same time, an excited grin on his face. "I'll beat ya to a bloody pulp by the end of ten months Jiji. I'm all fired up!"

 ** _Timeskip_**

"Owwwww..." Natsu collapsed on his bed in exhaustion, his body littered with bruises. "The sadistic old bastard..." He was gonna feel this shit in the morning.

 **Slam**

Natsu tiredly turned his head and saw Izuku at the door, all muddy and tired. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for awhile, before they both nodded in what seemed to be agreement. "These are gonna be some looooooooong ten months." They deadpanned in sync.

And so time went on, and both boys were making some progress. Natsu and Izuku would train their bodies, except Natsu would always have his whole body lit ablaze and try to prevent his fire from burning whatever it came in contact to so he could see how long he can use his flames, so he could build up his magic container and for control. The amount of magic he can use and the size of his container will increase the more he uses it. Kinda like a muscle. This way his attacks will be stronger, he has more control over his fire, and he can use magic much longer.

Sadly he hadn't made any progress on landing a hit on the old man.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours, hours into days, days into weeks, and weeks into months.

After Izuku successfully completed his training and inherited All Might's power through a...bizzare method -eating a strand of his hair- Izuku and All Might made their way to Ignis and Natsu.

"Just how far out did they go into the forest. At this rate we'll be late!" Izuku panicked.

 **FWOOOSH**

Fire suddenly burst out into the air, thankfully not burning any trees. Izuku and All Might shared a look before they dashed to where the flames came from.

Their eyes widened when they reached their destination. The grass burned off and the ground was charred everywhere. There in the middle of the clearing stood a panting Natsu and a smirking Ignis.

Natsu charged at Ignis with his fist raised and a battle cry, but the old dragon didn't move a muscle. Just when Natsu got in front of him, the boy punched the ground causing a cloud dust and dirt to appear and block Ignis' vision.

Nothing happened for a few minutes, before Ignis closed his eyes and tilted his head to avoid a fiery punch from behind him. He then sidestepped to narrowly avoid another punch, and ducked under a roundhouse kick. He kept on narrowly dodging any and every attack Natsu threw at him.

"Did you really think my vision would matter with a nose like this?" Ignis questionned while pointing to his nose.

A growl was his only response before he went back to narrowly avoiding attacks.

" **Fire Dragons...** " Ignis sighed before he sidestepped another punch aimed at him, although because he had his eyes closed, he didn't see the shit eating grin on the boys face or the fire coating his whole arm.

" **...Lariat**!!" The fire around his elbow shot outwards, propelling his whole arm towards Ignis and because the old dragon had only narrowly avoided the attack, he had no time to avoid the flaming arm coming straight to his neck.

The attack launched him far into the forest, breaking a couple trees as Natsu fist pumped while panting. "Haha! Finally! How'd ya like that Jiji!?"

It silent at first, before full blown laughter was heard. Ignis walked back to Natsu with a grin, his body covered in dirt but otherwise uninjured. "Not too shabby Natsu! Looks like you managed to land a hit on me. You passed! Now get going gaki. You two will be late."

Natsu tilted his head before he followed Ignis' gaze and saw Izuku and WF All Might. "That was amazing Natsu! And surprisingly a little smart!" Izuku inquired causing Natsu's eyebrow to twitch. "Whaddya mean by 'Surprisingly a little smart?'"

Izuku was saved from answering and from a noogie by All Might. "That doesn't matter right now. Chop chop young Dragneel! It's almost exam time!"

Panicking, Natsu was quick to follow them and go back home to clean up and get ready for UA.

 ** _Timeskip_**

Izuku and Natsu arrived at UA sweating, and took a break to catch their breath right by the entrance. "*huff huff* We somehow made it on time *huff huff*" Izuku managed to say.

Natsu raised his head to look at the giant building that was UA and wiped the sweat off his forehead with an arm, grinning. "This is UA huh? Aren't you getting a little bit excited Izuku?" He looked back to his brother and sweatdropped when he saw the boy muttering to himself. Something about not being able to test All Might's power.

Just as he was gonna snap him out of it, an irritatingly familiar voice did it for him. "Get out of the way Deku."

Izuku snapped out of his mutterings and paled when he saw Katsuki coming his way, a scowl on his face. Natsu made a move to stand beside Izuku with narrowed eyes. Meanwhile Izuku had a panicked look on his face and started to flail his arms around. "A-Ah! Kacchan! G-Good morning! Lets both do..." He trailed off when Katsuki just walked past the two without even sparring them a glance.

"Oi Katsuki. Don't fail the exam. I still have a score to settle with you, ya landmine." Natsu smirked.

Katsuki's scowl deepened and a tic marked appeared on his forehead, but he still didn't turn to the duo. "Thats my line you fucking lighter. I'll kill you if you fail the exam before I get to beat your face in."

With that, the explosive teen left. Leaving Izuku to berate himself for being scared of Katsuki on habit.

Shaking his head, the greenette stared at the school building in determination as Natsu walked up beside him with a grin. The greenette stepped forward, and somehow, tripped on his own foot.

Just as he was gonna land on the ground, he felt himself stop in midair. Confused, he finally realized he was floating and started flailing about wildly.

He turned his head around and gained a kind of bewildered look on his face when he saw a girl, not noticing Natsu step behind said girl with a grin, stuffing his face with popcorn he got from who knows where. The girl picked him up and placed him back on his feet before smiling at him.

"That was my quirk. Sorry for using it on you without asking." She apologized with a sheepish smile.

She clasped her hands together and her smile seem to brighten as she spoke again. "But it would be bad luck if you fell on the first day right?" She asked rhetorically while Izuku could only stare at her with a stupid expression and a blush on his face.

The girl was a petite, slender teenage girl. She has fair skin, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sports 2 long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. She wore a brown coat along with a yellow scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Isn't this a bit nerve wracking?" She asked in a laidback tone that contradicted her statement.

Izuku finally broke out of his stupor and started sweating buckets while trying to form some kind of coherent sentence.

"Huh!? Oh- Well- Uh-"

Welp. He tried.

"Lets both do our best. See ya!" She ran off, waving to him. Izuku just stood there, frozen, before a weird smile appeared on his face.

'I-I talked to a girl!'

An cry of excitement was heard by everyone is UA.

 ** _Timeskip_**

After calming down and growing a bit depressed when Natsu pointed out he didn't actually say anything -just like last time- to the girl, the two brothers made their way into a lecture hall, where Izuku went full otaku when Present Mic appeared to tell the examinees about the exam.

Natsu didn't really pay much attention to the hero. All he got was that they would be fighting robots in fake cities. He narrowed his eyes however, on the glasses dude when he openly pointed out how annoying Izuku's muttering was after pointing out how there were four robots in the exam sheet when the pro hero only explained three.

Yesh hasn't the dude ever heard of patience?

 ** _Timeskip_**

The rosette

"READY! START!"

Natsu's body moved on its own the moment he heard Present Mic give out the signal to kick ass.

He ran far ahead of the other examinees and when he turned a corner, a robot with the number 2 painted on it appeared and thrust it's arm at Natsu.

At the last moment, Natsu raised his arns up into a cross to block, letting the attack hit him. It barely made him budge.

He grinned.

'Igneel, are you watching me?'

"If this is all it takes to get into UA then I won't even break a sweat!"

He spread his arms out, launching the bots arm off him and jumped straight towards the robot with both hands lit ablaze, his fingers bent and arms pointing towards the robot, mimicking claws or fangs. " **Fire Dragon's Pulverizing Bite**!"

He put his hands together as if shooting a Kamehameha wave and went straight through the robot, destroying it and leaving a large, hole of flames in the center of the robot.

'Watch out because this is it. My first step to finding you!'

Landing on the ground with a grin, the boy shot off to look for more points. "Nothing beats the thrill of a fight!" He cried out in excitement. Sure Ignis was strong, but damn it he could've at least went on the offensive once in a while!

Natsu was easily able to crush any robots that he came across. It was too easy really.

All of the sudden, buildings were destroyed, forming giant dust clouds. Everyone's attention suddenly turned to the giant shadow that could be seen within the dust.

When the wind cleared all the dust, there in all it's glory, was the zero point robot.

Everyone started to panic and run away. Natsu however, stared at the robot as if someone gave him an early birthday present.

"Awesome! This thing's gigantic! Alright, I'm getting all fired up!"

He heard people yelling and screaming, running in fear of the giant robot.

But not him. Size didn't matter. This thing was slow as hell and would never be able to compare to a dragon.

The robot reached for Natsu, only for the teen to jump on its hand and climb all the way to its head.

"Eat this you bucket of bolts!" He climbed down from the head of the giant and punched the red crystals that looked like eyes. The robot staggered back, causing Natsu to almost lose his grip and fall, but he managed to leap into the air above the robot.

He lit his right hand on fire... "With a flame on the right hand..."

...then his left hand "...and a flame on the left hand! When you combine the flames together..."

He brought both flames together over his head, forming a large ball of flames that only grew and grew in size.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**!" He shot the giant ball of fire towards the robot.

Natsu landed on the roof of a building and watched as his attack got a direct hit. He didn't bother running from the flames that covered his body due to the explosion. Not like it would burn him anyway.

When the dust cleared, there lay the robot. Fire burning all around the area. It's broken head all the way to it's shoulders were coal black.

It was broken all over.

Natsu looked down at his work and grinned. "Yup. Nothing sure beats the thrill of a fight."

 ** _Timeskip One day later_**

The Midoriya family all sat at the table for dinner. They were all quiet, albeit for different reasons. Izuku had been sitting there, staring at his food with a dead look in his eyes and a hollow smile while Inko watched him worriedly.

Natsu was too busy scarfing down the food his chef for a mom had made for a feast.

"Izuku? Izuku?"

The dead look in the Izuku's eyes faded as his brain registered the his name being called. He looked at his mom to see her looking at him with a panicked look on her face.

"Why are you smiling at the fish?" She questioned in a panicked and worried tone.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" With that, Izuku started to eat his lunch.

"Bwah! I'm stuffed!"

The two greenettes looked at Natsu, unsurprised to see his belly suddenly become much bigger.

It was a usual occurence. The first time, Inko had panicked, but soon became puzzled when his stomach practically deflated in a few minutes.

They learned not to question it. It was easier to leave it as a Natsu kind of thing.

"Oh! Izuku did you get the giant zero point robot in your place too?"

Izuku looked at Natsu in surprise. "Yeah I did. How did you esca-nevermind that was a stupid question. How did you deal with yours?"

Natsu grinned at him. "How else? I broke it!" It said cheerfully

Izuku's eyes widened before he closed them and shook his head with a sigh. "Of course you did. Why am I not surprised."

"How did you deal with yours?" Natsu asked curiously. Izuku blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Well. I...broke mine too."

Inko almost choked on her food, before gaping in horror. "Oh no! What do I do! Both my sons have become so destructive and violent!" She panicked.

Natsu laughed while Izuku himself started to panic and tried to explain the situation at the time. Inko managed to calm down, before smiling widely at Izuku which sent a bad feeling in said teens gut.

"So then should I be expecting your girlfriend to come over soon?" She asked teasingly.

Izuku went redder then a cherry.

"MOM! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Seeing the reaction, Natsu started rolling on the floor laughing.

"You totally should mom! I'm betting in a few months time!"

"NATSU!"

The Midoriya family sans Izuku found themselves laughing at Izuku's expense. Even Izuku found himself laughing eventually, forgetting all about the exam.

After some time however...

"I-I-I-IZUKU! N-NATSU!"

The door to the living room burst open as Inko scrambled on the floor with a letter in hand. "I-It's here!"

Natsu grinned excitedly while Izuku stared at it blankly.

Timeskip

Inko was currently pacing around in front of Natsu and Izuku's room nervously. She had been waiting for over an hour now and she was worried. Just when she was thinking of entering the room...

"NATSU!"

The door burst open and Natsu flew out of the room and into the wall with a fist mark embued in his cheek, unconscious and leaving a crater in the wall.

In the room was a cherry red Izuku, an uncharacteristic scowl on his face.

"Izuku! Did you do it?" She asked, ignoring what just occured. Izuku snapped out of his anger and embarrassment when his mom called his name. He looked at her, and smiled. That was all she needed to see.

 ** _Timeskip to ????_**

"Oi. How much longer until we can go through this plan Kurogiri."

We come to a bar, on one of the stools sat a man with light blue messy hair, and a hand covering his face. No literally, a hand -no arm- with nothing attached to it.

By the counter was a strange purple kind of gas with yellow eyes, somewhat shapped like a human, wearing a bartenders uniform cleaning one of the glass cups.

"Patience Tomura Shigaraki. We'll be striking on the day one of the classes with All Might as their sensei arrive at the USJ."

The gas, or rather, Kurogiri responded.

"I can't wait..."

The two turned their heads to one of the tables of the bar and saw a man standing there, smiling down at one of the many pictures of the UA students on the table. He had short black hair, and was dressed in a black robe and a white toga, his hair shadowing his eyes.

His eyes were suddenly revealed, and they glowed red, a black ring in his eye staring right back at the picture with a certain grinning, pink haired dragon slayer.

"...Natsu"

 **A.N. Chapter 6! I did it! Go me! Anyways, there it is. I'm kind of contemplating whether to make Zeref the evil Zeref or the one who wants to die. I want to go with the evil Zeref but his curse would be a bit too much for the USJ arc. I might just make him an in between or something like that.**

 **onto some reviews.** **Someone asked why i rated this story K and thats cuz...well i didnt bother changing it. I was lazy. Now i changed it tho.**

 **I will make Natsu's hero uniform different from the Fairy Tail outfit.**

 **I added an OC instead of Atlas Flame cuz why not.**

 **No Izuku will not get any form of Magic.** **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Fairy Tail**


	7. AN Apologies

**I'll get straight to the point. This fic has been cancelled as are some other fics i wrote. Rlly the only one that wont be cancelled is Fate/Residuum but im still gonna rewrite it.**

 **Sorry if this is sudden but the reason why im not going to build on these stories is simply cuz i dont rlly feel passionate about writing them anymore, and going through some fics i couldnt help but cringe at a bunch of blunders i made.**

 **The Fire Dragon Slayers Heroic Jouney is probably the cringiest cuz it was my first fic. Its understandable, but i dont have any interest in Fairy Tail anymore im sorry to say guys so i just cant.**

 **Regardless, im done with this fic. Sorry for those of you who were looking forward to see where this fic would go. However, if anyone wants to adapt this fic than I dont mind at all. Im washing my hands of this fic completely so i dont really care who adapts it or if im even mentioned. No need to ask me for permission if u wanna take it just go all out**

 **Anyways, see ya.**


End file.
